A Marine on Remnant
by Knight's Ascendant
Summary: Major Zacarias Brown of the UNSC was tasked to hold the planet Domus with everyone else stationed there. They failed. Now, after every marine left over from weeks of fighting are slaughtered, a SlipSpace bomb is detonated. And Zacarias is transported somewhere else entirely.
1. Chapter 1: Final Stand

**AN: So, this is my first story that I am sharing/posting with anyone. So, please give feedback. I am always looking to improve my writing skills. I'll attempt to respond to any reviews left behind. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

 **December 12th, 2551;**

 **Outer Colony of Domus, final holding position against Covenant Invasion Force; formerly known as the** _ **UNSC Beliefs Edge**_ **.**

"Men, I know that the situation seems grim," the CO said to the assembled soldiers. He looked around, catching each one in their eyes. "I know that it seems that all is lost… that no matter what we do, we won't survive. But I just want every single one of you to know. You lot are the best soldiers I've had under my command. We've made these damn aliens pay for every single inch of soil that they've taken with gallons of their blood. Whether it's from those fucking apes, or the bloody hinge heads, they've suffered countless losses. We've managed to save as many civilians as possible in the short time since they started this invasion. Around one million people are alive because of you. We've saved so many, so why don't we save a few more by holding them for as long as we can. I don't care how we do it, just as long as it gets done. I'm proud to have served with you all. Let's give 'em hell!"

With that, the assembled remaining UNSC marines entered the trenches, mounting turrets, chambering rounds, and loading the AA batteries. There were currently three Scorpion Tanks remaining, 66 tones of HE spewing divine intervention per tank. The purr of the warthogs' engines sounded like a cat of some kind. In the ruins of the _Beliefs Edge_ , the marines had managed to set up the last remaining base on the entirety of Domus. As a final way to say, "Fuck you" to the Covie bastards, they set the SlipSpace core to remotely detonate, if and when the base was about to fall. In the distance, the faint clanking of Scarabs could be heard.

Major Zacarias Brown scoped into his standard issue SRS99C-S2 Anti-Matériel Rifle provided by the good, reliable folks at Misriah Armory. He could see multiple Banshees approaching. Placing the rifle on the ground next to him, he picked up the M6 Grindell Nonlinear Rifle, or Spartan Laser as it was dubbed, and took aim. He tapped the radio on his helmet. "Sir, two approaching Banshees from the south. Permission to engage?"

"Affirmative Major. Make sure none escape," the CO replied.

Zacarias lined up the sight on the Banshee in the back. If he destroyed this one first, it would be harder for the other one to get away. He squeezed the trigger and the weapon thrummed to life and a small laser popped out.

 _ **FWOOOM**_

The laser shot out of the gun and impacted the vehicle dead on. It was cut cleanly in two, the charred remains of an Elite corpse falling to the ground.

The lead vehicle, upon seeing its friend die, immediately went into evasive maneuvers. It was too quick to track with the laser. So, Zacarias placed the laser down and picked up his rifle. It wasn't as bulky as the laser, so he could maneuver more. Three well placed shots and it dropped out of the sky in flames onto the desert below.

"Nice shooting, Z," said a voice from behind. Zacarias turned to see his one true friend in the entire army stationed on Domus. Corporal Elizabeth Stevens. "Looks like you got first blood."

"Well, I wasn't gonna let some automated turret get it," Zacarias replied with a toothy grin, which Elizabeth returned.

"But maybe I wanted the kills!" exclaimed Elizabeth, pushing him playfully. After a moment or two of silence, her face held a grim expression. "So, how long do you think we'll last?"

Zacarias mirrored the expression. "I'm not sure. But one things for certain. If they want this planet, they'll have to pry it from our cold, dead hands."

"Yeah, and even then they'll have trouble," Elizabeth said, the smile returning to her face. "Because I would have glued it to our cold, dead hands!" She let out a small chuckle, which Zacarias happily joined in.

"All units on the southern front, I repeat all units on the southern front. We have incoming bogies, and lots of 'em," the CO said over the COMMS. "I'm sending a Scorpion over to your position. Hold the line for as long as possible. If breached, contact me and head inside. Good luck."

Zacarias let out a small sigh and then turned to look in the distance. Sure enough, he could make out the shape of multiple Wraiths, Elites, Brutes, the whole lot. Quite a few Hunters, too. All headed straight towards them. "Suppose… it's time…"

"Z…" Elizabeth said, staring at the approaching forces while readying her DMR.

"Yeah?" asked Zacarias, making sure his rifle had a fresh clip.

"If we don't make it…" she began, only to be stopped by Zacarias placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll be fine," he replied, doing his best to muster what confidence he had left into a smile. Though, it really wasn't much.

She returned the smile and looked down the trench to her left. A single Scorpion tank rolled up and aimed its main gun towards the incoming hostile forces. Marines, at least a hundred of them, filled in their places. Some mounted on turrets while others were only equipped with a standard issue Magnum. There were even a few with Covie weapons.

"Well, let's give 'em hell," she said as she lay down in the sand, lining up her shot.

 **December 14th, 2551**

 **Outer Colony of Domus, inside the former ship the** _ **UNSC Beliefs Edge.**_

"Get in there!" called a marine, Private Jones if Zacarias remembered correctly. He was currently using the LAAG mounted on the back of a flipped Warthog to provide covering fire. He had a brown spike protruding from his left leg.

Zacarias was currently dragging Elizabeth out of the line of fire. She had taken an overcharged shot from a Plasma Pistol. It had ate straight through her armor, the chestplate melting onto her skin.

Strapped to his was his Spartan Laser, now completely out of battery. Elizabeth had his sniper rifle cradled in her arms. He looked up to Jones as he entered the hangar doors. "Private, get your ass in here!"

As he said that, a Brute Chieftan ran up to the flipped hog and swung its hammer, hitting the underside of the vehicle. It launched through the air and landed in front of the entrance, blocking anyone else from getting through. Jones was left on the ground, screaming in pain as the sudden movement of the vehicle broke his left arm.

The Brute did its species equivalent of a grin as it stared down at the helpless soldier. It bent down and grabbed him by the neck and spoke. "You shall die, just like the rest of you pathetic species."

"Yeah, well you're coming with me," Jones replied, shoving an ignited plasma grenade onto its chestplate. Its grin instantly disappeared. There was a flash of blue and both figures were gone, vaporized by the blast.

"Dammit! Close the door!" Zacarias called to a nearby marine who nodded. He entered a code and the door slowly closed. "Where's the CO?"  
"Dead, sir," a woman said, looking towards the ground. "We're all that's left."

Zacarias looked around and counted a total of seventeen marines, most of whom had some form of injury or another. He then looked down at Elizabeth, still clutching his rifle. Her breathing was getting ragged. He leaned her against a nearby wall and looked into her face. The light in her eyes was nearly gone. They slowly began to close.

"I-I don't… think I've got lo-long Z," she said, looking into his eyes. Even though she was in immense amounts of pain, she managed a smile.

"Please don't say that…" Zacarias said as he heard clanging from behind the door. He looked towards it and saw an enormous dent. ' _Hunters…'_

"Heh…" she managed. She slowly tilted his rifle towards him. "I-I thi-think you'll need t-this…"

He grabbed it as another clang sounded against the the door. Sunlight began to pour through a crack forming between the doors. "See ya… on the… other side." And with that, her head lulled slightly to the side, her eyes going glassy.

Zacarias moved his hand towards her neck and removed her dog tags. He stared at them for awhile before a tear left his eye. "God dammit! Why do they always have to take from us?! Why?!" He punched his hand into the wall, not even noticing the pain it caused him.

"Sir? What are your orders?" asked a marine, uncertain of what to do now.

Zacarias turned and looked him in the eyes. He wiped the tear from his eye and looked at the other survivors. "We've gotta detonate the bomb. Wipe 'em off the face of this planet."

The marine nodded before gesturing for the others to follow him, leaving Zacarias with Elizabeth's body.

There was another clang on the door and sunlight burst in, blinding him slightly. He turned and saw a large Elite in crimson armor, a Zealot if he remember correctly. In its hand was a glowing, blue Energy Sword.

' _Well… shit.'_

Zacarias looked at Elizabeth and then down the hallway. He got up, aimed his rifle at the Zealot, and fired as he backed away. As he did, he noticed countless numbers of Covies behind it.

 _ **BANG**_

The first round impact on its shielding and bounced off. The Elite laughed as it slowly walked forward.

 _ **BANG**_

He cracked off another shot, missing it by a couple of inches. It kept walking forward, slowly as if this were all just a game to it.

 _ **BANG**_

This one impacted the shields again, causing them to flare once again, almost entirely destroyed. The Elite picked up the pace and Zacarias turned and sprinted down the hall. He threw a fragmentation grenade over his shoulder. It exploded and he looked back. It was still advancing, not even phased by the detonation.

As he sprinted down the hall, a marine popped out of a connected hallway and sprayed fire from her assault rifle. Zacarias looked at her and saw it was Private Smith, bravely covering her new CO's escape.

The Elite just laughed again and charged her, stabbing her in the abdomen. It tossed the corpse of the former marine to the side, her rifle clanging to the floor.

' _Almost to the Drive room'_

He saw the doorway in front of him and picked up his pace. He burst in and looked around. Two marines were currently standing around the makeshift bomb, tinkering with the control panel. The other fourteen marines looked at him and then towards the doorway. They didn't see anything following him.

"Time on the bomb?" asked Zacarias, catching his breath.

"I've set a timer for about ten seconds. Should I start it now?" asked one of the marines at the control panel.

"Do i-" Zacarias began, only to be interrupted by three bodies hitting the floor, all without heads. After about three seconds, two more joined them. These ones, however, were cut completely in half. "Hit the switch!"

Without asking any questions, the marine pressed the button and the counter started.

 _ **10**_

The Zealot decloaked and charged towards another marine, picking it up by the throat and throwing it into his friend.

 _ **9**_

Before the two could get off of the ground, they were both skewered simultaneously.

 _ **8**_

A brave marine jumped onto its back and attempted to stab it with its knife. Unfortunately, the Zealot ripped him off of its back and threw him into a wall. A blood splatter was visible against the grey wall.

 _ **7**_

Zacarias attempted to take aim with his sniper rifle, but another marine got in his way holding a grenade. It was primed.

 _ **6**_

The Zealot picked up the marine and threw him down the hallway it had come from.

 _ **5**_

Zacarias was finally able to line up a shot. But, when he pulled the trigger, it clicked empty.

' _Shit!'_

 _ **4**_

The Zealot then lunged at the remaining four marines.

 _ **3**_

It slaughtered every single one of them.

 _ **2**_

Zacarias was the only marine left. In the distance he heard a faint explosion, probably caused by the marine that tried to use the grenade.

 _ **1**_

The Zealot laughed as it walked up to him.

 _ **0**_

Zacarias joined in as everything was consumed in a dark, purple light.

* * *

 **AN: So, what did you think? Should I add more details, try to explain things further? Or is it good? Thank you again for reading. If its really bad I might just take it down. Have a nice day.**

 **-Knight's Ascendant**


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogation

**AN: Well, that's surprising. Like, seriously? How did I get 5 reviews, 6 favorites, and 13 follows on my first chapter alone (at the time of this update)? I honestly didn't think this would go that well. Thank you all so much for taking an interest in my story. Hope this one is just as good.**

 **I... uh... forgot to put this on my first chapter so... yeah. I do not claim to own RWBY, which is owned by the wonderful people at Rooster Teeth, or Halo, which is owned by Microsoft (343 Studios).**

* * *

" _Not much is really known about SlipSpace. We don't know a lot of what actually goes on or why it happens. Some think that even the Covies, in all their technological advancement, barely know anything. I mean, if you really stop to think about it, we're lucky Humanity even conceived the idea. But, save for the fact that we can travel faster than light and that it can be used as a bomb (though it's not recommended due to the immense cost of actually producing a drive), we just really have no idea what goes on in that dimension. Hell, there could even be living beings in there, watching us, and we would be none the wiser."_

-Doctor Duncan Jones in _SlipSpace: A Conundrum Worth Contemplating?_

* * *

Pyrrha was having the time of her life.

In celebration of the approaching Vytal Tournament, a dance had been held in order to commemorate its occurrence in Vale. And it was the most fun she had had in a long time. Though, in the beginning her experience was less than pleasant.

She'd been hopping the Jaune would have asked her to the dance, but he hadn't. And no one else had either so she just came by herself, alone with no one. And then, he did it. He stuck to his promise, no matter how ridiculous he looked, and came in a dress.

Then, her entire team and her danced in a 'super spontaneous' moment that left everyone wanting more. And now, she was standing on one of the many balconies overlooking the courtyard with Jaune, Nora, and Ren. A slight breeze had picked up, but it wasn't really anything to worry about.

"Well, that was fun," Jaune said, looking at his teammates.

"Heck yeah it was!" the ever energetic Nora replied, slapping her hand on his back. He nearly went over the edge.

"I agree," Ren said, smiling still staring off into the courtyard. His smile faded for a moment as he looked at a line of trees that were waving in the wind. After a few moments, he slightly shook his head and smiled again.

"It certainly was interesting," Pyrrha said, leaning on the railing. "I wond-"

The wind picked up quite a bit, causing the group to stumble back slightly. Ren turned his attention back to the trees which were all bending away from a specific point. He looked up and pointed. The rest of the group followed suit.

In the air above them, a large purple, glowing ball was slowly growing in size. It crackled with white lines of pure energy that made the group look away. When the sphere had reached its maximum size, it disappeared. In its place appeared a large metal plate that fell towards the ground.

 _ **CLANK**_

After recovering from the blinding flash, Pyrrha looked down at the metal plate to see something horrible. Blood. Blood and bodies. Some were missing heads, some were cut in half, and others just had large stab marks in their torsos. They wore strange looking armor that had a metallic helmet and sandy-colored camouflage. But as she looked over the scene, she saw some… creature lying with the bodies. It was covered head to toe in ornate, crimson armor. In its hand was a blue, glowing blade.

"R-Ren…?" Nora asked, looking to her best friend. He had the same expression as everyone else in the group. Pure and utter shock.

"What was that clanging noise?" asked a voice said from underneath them. "HOLY SHIT!" A boy ran up to the metal plate and looked at the bodies. He leaned down to the one closest to him and checked for a pulse. He shook his head. "Hey, get the professors!"

Five seconds later, the entirety of Beacon's staff, along with General Ironwood and his two Atlesian Guards, appeared and looked at the scene. And all of the students followed suit.

"What happened?"

"I-I think I'm gonna be sick!"  
"Wh…"

"How did this happen Ozpin?" asked Ironwood, looking at his old friend.

Ozpin just stared at the scene, looking from body to body until his focus came upon one soldier in particular. His chest was slowly rising and falling. "I believe one of them is still alive."

"Go help him," Ironwood said gesturing to one of his soldiers. He looked hesitant for a moment and then walked forward. "You, go look at that… thing over there." The other soldier was more hesitant than the first but still followed orders.

The second soldier kicked the creature with his boot. It didn't move. "I think its de-"

Two bright blue blades protruded from his chest. They traced up the length of his body, causing him to be cut in half from the waist up. The first soldier turned to his comrade and raised his rifle. He fired off two shots, both of which just bounced off of a golden barrier. The creature laughed and lunged forward. He grabbed the soldier by the neck, holding him up high.

"You are different," the creature said, though it had trouble with each word. "But you are Human nonetheless. So, you shall die." The creature threw the soldier onto the ground and stomped on his head, caving in his skull. Brain matter splattered on the metal sheet covering the pavement.

The group of professors and students just stood there in shock. Never in their life had they seen such a creature. A creature with such brutality, such hatred that it could rival a Grimm.

 ***Cough* *Cough***

The creature turned towards the man on the ground who was just starting to wake up. He slowly sat up and looked around, confusion etched onto his features. And then he saw the creature and his confusion changed into hatred.

"Mother fucker," the man said as he got up. The creature stalked his way towards the man, only for it to be stopped by a bullet hitting its golden barrier. It glowed for a few seconds before disappearing.

General Ironwood had drawn his revolver and kept firing at the creature with the intent to kill. It had slaughtered his men and he would make it pay.

The creature turned towards the general, taking his eyes off of the soldier on the ground, who had picked up some sort of rifle that laid next to him.

Glynda drew her crop and aimed it at the beast, surrounding it in a purple aura. The creature did not stop though, much to her surprise, and continued on towards Ironwood. Ozpin just stood there and watched, gripping his cane lest he need to become involved.

The soldier looked at his ammo belt and found that he only had two magazines remaining. He looked up at the creature and saw it was still advancing, though it's barrier was slowly being whittled down. Shaking his head, he put the rifle onto the ground and produced a large metal block from his back. Holding it from one of the ends with both hands, he rushed forward with it over his head.

The creature was a few feet from Ironwood, its sword raised as if ready to strike. The soldier brought down the giant block of metal onto its head with all of his might. The creature's shields popped. The general popped off a final shot, hitting the creature in its exposed mandibles. It swayed to both sides before falling to its left, dead.

The general looked into the soldier's eyes. Five seconds later, the soldier collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

 **DATE UNKNOWN**

 **LOCATION UNKNOWN**

Zacarias blinked his eyes, trying to clear the blurriness from his vision. There was a bright light and he was strapped to a chair. In front of him was a long silver table and another chair. The rest of the room was entirely shrouded in darkness.

 _Where am I?_

As if to answer his question, a door opened and a man with a military buzz cut as well as metal plates on his in. He wore a white uniform stepped in. It wasn't a uniform he recognized.

 _Innies?_

The man sat down and looked at the soldier with curiosity. "So, would you mind answering some questions for me?"

Zacarias just looked at the man. "Brown, Zacarias. Major. Service number 01835-80212-ZB"

The man just looked at him with confusion. "I'll take that as a 'yes.' So, would you mind telling me where you came from?"

"Brown, Zacarias. Major. Service number 01835-80212-ZB," was all Zacarias said, staring straight into the man's eyes.

"You didn't answer my question," the man said, slightly irritated. "Where did you come from?"

"Brown, Zacarias. Major. Service number 01835-80212-ZB."

The man's expression turned from irritation to anger. "Answ-" The man stopped talking and placed his hand to his ear, turning away. His expression turned calm and he turned back to Zacarias. "How about I start. My name is General James Ironwood, head of Atlas' armies."

 _Atlas? Is that what this world is called?_

"I don't give a damn about who you are, Innie," Zacarias replied, hatred lacing his words.

The Ironwood's face quickly went from confusion to anger. "Watch your tone!"

Zacarias just shook his head and let out a chuckle. "Fuck you, you Innie son of a bitch." Ironwood leaned forward with his arm reared back when the door opened.

A man wearing a sharp, dark green suit and glasses stepped through. In one hand he carried a coffee cup and in the other he carried a plate of what looked to be cookies.

 _The fuck?_

"That's enough James," the new man said. "I believe I'll take it from here."

Ironwood looked at the new arrival. "You sure Oz?"

'Oz' nodded his head. Ironwood got up and left through the door, but not before shooting Zacarias one final glare. The man then took the seat previously occupied by Ironwood.

"Hello, my name is Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy." he said, placing the plate of cookies between the two of them. "Would you like one?"

"Well, I don't if you know this mister 'Headmaster,' but I'm kinda restrained to this here chair," Zacarias replied in a sarcastic tone.

The man proceeded to produce something from his pocket, similar to a Data Pad but with a completely clear screen. He tapped it a few times and the restraints holding him in place were released.

Zacarias shot him a questioning glance before rubbing his wrists.

"Now, would you mind telling me who you are?" Ozpin asked, taking a sip from what Zacarias assumed was coffee.

"Why would I tell anything to an Innie?" asked Zacarias, hostility returning to his voice.

"May I ask you a question? What is an Innie?" asked Ozpin.

"What's an I- Where have you been since the dawn of Humanity's Space Age?" asked Zacarias.

"'Space Age'?" asked the man, a questioning expression flashing over his features.

"What planet am I on?" Zacarias asked. He'd taken the liberty to study the names of most of the planets currently under the control of Humanity.

"Why, Remnant of course," Ozpin replied.

Zacarias mentally ran through the list of studied planets. He didn't recognize the name.

 _Rogue colony?_

"Never heard of it," Zacarias stated plainly.

"Well, that is surprising. Considering the fact that this is Humanity's birthplace," Ozpin replied.

Zacarias just stared at him with a blank expression before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

 ***Cough* *Cough***

He had laughed so much that he ended up coughing blood. Ozpin stared at him for a moment.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you not use your Aura to heal yourself?" he asked.

"Aura? You believe in that spiritual crap?" Zacarias replied, wiping blood from his hands on his pants.

"You do not know what Aura is?" Zacarias shook his head, garnering another surprised look from Ozpin. "It is the manifestation of one's soul. It is in every living being, from a simple flower to a Human being."

"Sounds like a load of BS to me."

Ozpin then proceeded to get up and walked over to Zacarias. Placing his hand on his head and his heart, Ozpin chanted.

" _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become the paragon of virtue and glory, to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul and by my shoulder, protect thee._ "

Ozpin began to glow extremely bright, so bright that Zacarias was forced to cover his eyes. He, on the other hand, remained the same level of light. After a few seconds of silence, Ozpin finally spoke. "It's strange… it would appear that you don't have a soul."

To that, Zacarias just laughed. "Well, I am supposed to be dead."

"'Dead?'" asked Ozpin.

"Yeah, I activated a SlipSpace bomb. Rigged it myself using the drive from a crashed _Halcyon_ -Class Light Cruiser. It's actually pretty easy to do. And makes a nice surprise for the Covies," Zacarias explained with a toothy grin. "And the recruiter said a masters in engineering wouldn't be useful."

"Masters in engineering…" Ozpin said, his face showing that he was deep in thought. He turned towards where he entered and gestured for Zacarias to follow. "I'd like to show you something."

Zacarias' face contorted in confusion. "Ain't I supposed to be a prisoner?"

To that Ozpin chuckled and headed for the door. "You were never really a prisoner and I'm out of hot chocolate. So might as well kill two birds with one stone."

To that, Zacarias just shrugged and got up. "Aren't you a little old to be drinking hot chocolate?"

"To me, there are three things you are never too old for," Ozpin began as the duo walked down a long, white and sterile hallway. "One is hot chocolate." They passed a glass window with multiple human sized bags laying on carts. Next to them were piles of standard issue UNSC desert camouflage.

"Are they…" Zacarias asked, his voice trailing off before he could finish.

"Your comrades? Yes, I'm afraid so," Ozpin replied. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

Zacarias didn't respond but gestured for them to continue down the hallway.

"Two would be chocolate milk," Ozpin said as they approached another window. Looking inside, they could see an Elite laying on a dissection table, completely stripped of its armor. A woman with Grey hair and eyes, wearing standard surgical gear. Her gloves were covered in dark purple blood. She turned towards the window and waved.

"This is Dr. Grey, the head of medicine at Beacon Academy," Ozpin said, gesturing towards the woman leaving the medical facility.

"Hello!" she exclaimed. "I am Doctor Grey. I must say, this specimen you brought in is exquisite! Never in my days have I ever seen anything like it!"

She extended her bloody, gloved hand outward for a shake. There was a look in her eyes as if this simple handshake were a test. Zacarias reached out and grabbed it, not afraid of getting his hands dirty.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Zacarias replied. "And for the record, that thing in there is a Sangheili, or Elite."

"'Sangheili…'" she said, as if testing the name. "Well, you certainly are an interesting person, at least from your video files. I'd be happy to do an autopsy on you when you die!"

 _Is she serious?_ He looked to Dr. Grey and saw she was indeed, dead serious. _Might as well go with it._

"It would be my pleasure, ma'am," Zacarias said, doing a mock bow. He looked to Ozpin, who had an amused smirk on his face.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Grey. Now, if you'll excuse us," Ozpin said as he began to walk down the hallway.

"One last thing before you go," Dr. Grey said. "All equipment from this Sangheili, as well as your own equipment and the equipment of your comrades, was sent to your temporary quarters."

Zacarias just nodded his head and followed Ozpin. "Temporary quarters?" he asked as they made their way to the end of the hallway where an elevator sat.

"I thought it would be appropriate, seeing as you most likely don't have anywhere else to go," Ozpin replied as he pressed the activation button. The doors opened and the two men stepped inside.

"So, what's the last thing?" asked Zacarias.

"That, Mr. Brown," Ozpin began as the doors to the elevator opened. It revealed a large office with multiple gears decorating the walls and ceiling. In front of a large window was a wooden desk in which Ozpin sat. "Would be a story. So, how about you tell me yours."

* * *

"What was that thing anyway?" asked Yang as she and her team sat in their dorm. Weiss was currently looking at notes for an approaching exam, Blake was reading something, and Ruby was looking at a magazine titled _Weapons_.

Ruby looked up from her magazine. "Do you think it was an alien?"

Weiss looked at her leader. "Really Ruby? Aliens? That has to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"I don't know Ice Queen, it looked pretty alien to me," Yang said.

"Well, then how did it get here, huh? Dust doesn't work in space," Weiss replied.

"What if they use something other than dust?" asked Blake, though she didn't look up from her book.

To that, the heiress laughed. "Please, what else could they use?"

"Well, Jaune said they saw a large purple sphere appear in the sky before that slab of metal appeared," Ruby said.

"Remember, there were Humans on that slab of metal," Weiss reasoned. "So it had to have come from Remnant."

"I guess you're right," resigned Ruby.

"Still, it managed to cut down two Atlesian soldiers like they were nothing," Yang said. "And their weapons did nothing to it."

"Probably just an extremely powerful Aura," Weiss said. "I highly doubt that thing was an actual alien."

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review if you have anything interesting you want to say or just leave general criticism. I am always looking to improve my work. Thanks again.**

 **Reviews:**

 *** .549: "you look to have an intriguing start, I would love to see where you are going with this"**

 **Response: Thank you for the review! I hope the rest of the story is just as intriguing.**

 ***Evinco: "It's enough to care about the characters"**

 **Response: Thank you for the review and the advice! I honestly do care about my CARE-acters (See what I did there?).**

 ***Rebounder1904: "Dude, first off, THAT WAS A REALLY GOOD OPENING TO THIS STORY, IF THE REST IS LIKE THIS, THEN IMMA KEEP READING, KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK, and also, only Zacarias will have gone to remnant, right? Or will there be any odsts or spartans, or other marines?"**

 **Response: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter and hope you enjoyed this one. I sent you a PM (hopefully you got it before reading this) about the unwelcomed guest (Zealot). As for if there will be any other ODSTs, SPARTANs, or marines... everyone pretty much died on Domus. Or did they? *Wink* *Wink***

 ***Blue Knight The Exorcist: "Hey that's pretty good"**

 **Response: Thank you for the review! Glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy the rest!**

 ***kj250r honda: "beautiful work man keep it up I think you did a really good job"**

 **Response: Thank you for the review! This honestly is really nice to hear. Thanks again.**

* * *

 **Now, I don't know if I'm going to follow this format for all reviews, but I thought I would at least do it for the first few.**

 **So, to leave you off, I'm going to go with a joke:**

 **What's a pig's favorite hobby?**

 **'Bacon' cakes**


	3. Chapter 3: What's your story?

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own RWBY or Halo, or all things pertaining to each individual series. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Halo is owned by Microsoft (343 Industries).**

 **AN: Just a fair warning, I wasn't really feeling the best while I wrote this. So, I apologize dearly if it is poor writing. Also, I would like to apologize for any and all spelling/grammar mistakes. I hope that this chapter is as good as all of the others so far.**

* * *

 **DATE UNKNOWN**

 **Location: Remnant; Beacon**

The office had a comforting feel to it. Through the large glass window, one could see multiple white ships flying through the air, on patrol most likely. The constant tick of the gears was almost welcoming as it created a small sense of order. A cane leaned against Ozpin's side of the desk. The man himself currently had one leg crossed over the other and an expectant look on his face. He gestured for Zacarias to have a seat.

Zacarias took the seat opposite to Ozpin. "Alright, where should I start?"

"How about you start from the beginning," Ozpin replied, producing a kettle. He poured himself some more hot chocolate. "Would you like some?"

"No, thank you," Zacarias replied. After a few seconds, he let out a sigh. "Well, to start off, Humanity, my Humanity, does not stem from this planet. We stem from a planet known as Earth."

"An interesting name," Ozpin commented. "Tell me, do you happen to have Grimm on this planet?"

"'Gimm?'" asked Zacarias. "I don't think so."

"Fascinating," Ozpin said, taking a sip of hot chocolate. "Please, continue."

"Humanity hasn't always been the… friendliest to each other," Zacarias said. "Terrorists, wars, biological weapons. Though, we managed to pull through it all. After a deadly plague spread throughout the majority of Humanity, followed by another war, we finally turned our eyes away from each other's land… and towards the stars. Now, due to the fact that one cannot travel the speed of light if there is mass, we needed to get around it. So, to get around it, two men created a device known as the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine. This beautiful piece of technology allows us to rip a hole to another dimension where physics are a bit… wonky. We could now travel the speed of light." Zacarias coughed. His throat was somewhat dry. He considered asking for something to drink, though he didn't entirely trust Ozpin. "We wandered the stars for a while, colonizing planet after planet. Expanding. And then, the Insurrection happened. In my opinion, Humans seem to always need something to fight, lest we fight each other. After years and years of fighting ourselves, we made contact with something terrible. The Covenant."

"I would assume that the 'Sangheili' is apart of the Covenant," Ozpin said.

"And you'd be right," Zacarias continued. "They make up the main backbone of the Covenant. But anyway, after First Contact, the Covies began an all out genocide campaign against all Humans. The bastards burn every planet in their path until its surface is but glass. Every engagement we have with them is a loss, even our victories. We're outnumbered 100 to 1 and on the brink of extinction."

Ozpin sat in silence for a few moments, a look of sympathy on his face. "I'm sorry that you and your people had to go through that." He took a sip of hot chocolate. "So I have an offer for you."

Zacarias tilted his head slightly. "And what would that be?"

Ozpin placed his mug down and rested his chin on his hands. "Well, as you can probably guess, I'm a very busy man. What with running this school of future warriors as well as…" He paused for a moment. "... personal reasons. So, I would like to offer you a job."

"And what would that job entail?" asked Zacarias, leaning back in his chair.

"That would be up to circumstance. I may require you to guide some students, assist some teachers, or show us how to achieve space travel." Ozpin said. "Though, I doubt you'll be able to help us with the last one."

Zacarias brought his hand to his chin.

 _I have nowhere else to go… And this might be the only place I have that's offering anything…_

"Well… shit…" Zacarias began. "I don't think I've got anywhere else to go do I?"

"That seems to be the case, doesn't it?" Ozpin replied. "So, I assume that is a, 'yes?'"

"Ah fuck it," Zacarias extended his hand towards Ozpin. "You have yourself a deal."

Ozpin smiled and took his hand. "Excellent. I'll arrange the test for… 5:00 p.m. tomorrow? That should give you enough time to recover from your injuries."

"Test?'" asked Zacarias.

"Yes, in order to become a staff member here, one must be a Hunter or Huntress. In order to do that, you must complete a test that challenges your skills. Afterwards there is a large ceremony where the headmaster bestows upon you the honor of being a Hunter or Huntress," Ozpin explained. He then reached into a drawer on his desk and produced multiple plastic cards of varying color and handed them to Zacarias. "This is the currency called 'lien.' It comes in the forms equivalent to 1 lien, the green, 5 lien, the red, 10 lien, the blue, and 20 lien, the yellow. And this," Ozpin produced another version of the device he used before and handed it to Zacarias. "Is called a Scroll. It can be used for communication and exploring the DustNet."

"Is there anything else?" asked Zacarias.

"Well, I suppose a tour of the school should be in order," Ozpin said as he produced his Scroll. He pressed a button on the transparent screen and spoke into the device. "Would Team… Ruby please report to my office immediately." He pressed the button again, shutting down the intercom. "Now, that's taken care of."

The two sat in awkward silence for awhile. "So… you wanna hear a about one of my many escapades during training?" asked Zacarias.

Ozpin smiled. "It would be an honor."

* * *

Team RWBY walked down into Ozpin's tower and towards the elevator.

"What did you do this time Yang?" asked Weiss as she looked at the blonde brawler.

Yang feigned offence. "What? Why do you always assume I did something?"

"Because it usually is you," Blake said as the team stepped into the elevator. She pressed the button and it began its slow ascent to the top.

"She's right," Ruby said in a teasing manner as she looked at her sister.

"Well, at least I'm not reading that filth!" exclaimed Yang, pointing towards Blake. She proceeded to turn a bright red.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Blake replied, raising her hands in a defensive manner.

"What 'fil-'" Ruby began, only to be interrupted by the elevator dinging. The elevator doors opened and the team looked towards Ozpin's desk. He didn't notice them, as he was currently listening to a man sitting across from him.

Said man was wearing worn out, dirty, sand colored camouflage. He had dark brown hair with hints of blonde, probably due to extreme exposure to sunlight. His skin was tan and he had sunburn on the back of his neck.

All of a sudden, Ozpin burst out laughing.

"Wait, wait, wait," the man said, trying to hold in his own laughter. "It gets better." Ozpin managed to contain his laughter. "When the pilot woke up, the Pelican was missing, and the flight instructor was never heard from again!" The man and Ozpin both burst into laughter. "Anyway… that's how I got kicked out of flight school."

Ozpin's expression went blank and he stared at Zacarias. After a few seconds, he finally noticed Team RWBY standing in the doorway. "Ah, Team RWBY." He gestured for them to enter as he stood up. The man followed suit and turned to face them. They saw that he had a small scar running across his right cheek and stood around 5'11". "Girls, I would like to introduce to you the newest member of our staff. Major Zacarias Brown."

"Hello," Zacarias said with a small wave.

Weiss stepped forward and did a little curtsey. "Hello, my name is Weiss Schnee." She looked at him expectantly. "As in the Schnee Dust Company." That only got a look of confusion on his face and one of slight annoyance on her own. "As in the largest exporter of Dust in the world."

Zacarias just shook his head. "Never heard of it."

Weiss walked towards him while raising her voice. "What do you me-"

"Hold on their, Ice Queen," Yang interrupted as she put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back. Weiss backed up. "Name's Yang Xiao Long."

"Pleasure to meet you," Zacarias replied.

"Blake Belladonna," said Blake simply.

"Glad to make your acquaintance," Zacarias responded.

"And I'm Ruby Rose. Leader of Team RWBY!" she exclaimed while gesturing to her teammates. "Can I ask a question?"

"Go ahead, Miss Rose," Ozpin said.

"Are you from space?" asked Ruby innocently. Weiss then proceeded to slap her leader on her back. Hard enough to make her fall to the floor in a comical fashion.

"Seriously Ruby? I thought we went over this. There is no possible way he or that creature are from space," Weiss scolded.

Zacarias smirked. "You're right, I'm not from space."

"See Ruby. He's not fro-" Weiss began, only for Zacarias to cut her off by raising his hand.

"I'm not from space, but that doesn't mean I haven't been there… more times than I can remember," Zacarias said. "I actually come from the planet called New Greece." A look of sadness and regret spread over his face. "At least I did… before it was glassed."

The four girls just stared at him with varying expressions. Ruby with a look of curiosity, Yang with an eyebrow raised, Blake with a look of surprise, and Weiss with a look of annoyance.

"You've gotta be kidding me! There is no way you're from another planet! Dust doesn't work in space!" Weiss exclaimed. "You're insane!"

Zacarias' face grew serious. "You callin' me a liar?" He took a step towards her. "You tellin' me that I didn't just come from another planet where all my comrades and one of my only friends just died?" He took another step and and looked down into her eyes. "'Cause if you are, I think I have the right to drop you. Right here, right now." Weiss looked scared for a moment until Zacarias burst out laughing. "Oh… oh you should've seen your face! You were so fuckin' scared!" He continued laughing while Weiss just looked angry. When he stopped laughing, he actually grew serious. "But if you are doubting that I am from another planet, then you really know nothing and are extremely close minded. I did, in fact, come from a planet where I lost everything."

"I'm sorry," Weiss said.

"Damn right you are," Zacarias said before he turned to Ozpin. "So, they gonna give me a tour or what?"

"Right," Ozpin said as he looked at Ruby. "Miss Rose, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, would you and your team please show Mr. Brown around?"

"Yes sir," said Ruby with a nod. "Where should we go first?"

"Might I recommend the Guest House, so he can acquaint himself with where he'll be staying," Ozpin replied.

"Right… the Guest House…" Ruby said with no confidence. "Totally know where that is."

"It is the building to the left of the cafeteria," Ozpin said with a small smile. "Why don't you get something to eat afterwards."

"Heck yeah!" exclaimed Yang. "I'm starving!" She started walking towards the elevator. The rest of the team followed suit.

Zacarias turned towards Ozpin. "This is going to be fun, isn't it?"

"Good luck, Mr. Brown," was all Ozpin said before he turned around and walked towards the window behind his desk.

* * *

"And here's your room," Ruby said pointing towards the door on the left. "We'll wait here while you do… whatever you're going to do."

"Thank you. I should only be a moment," Zacarias replied as he opened the door with his scroll. He stepped inside and was surprised.

The room itself was rather large with multiple doors leading into other rooms. There was a small kitchenette near the entrance with all the necessary appliances. On the other side of the room was a large television with a leather couch parallel to it. In between was a coffee table that had a small remote on it.

But Zacarias ignored all of that and opened one of the side doors. Inside he found a bed with neatly folded sheets. Leaning against the leftmost wall were firearms of very familiar design. His own SPARTAN laser and rifle, multiple MA5B Individual Combat Weapon Systems, a couple plasma and frag grenades, an M6G PDW, an M90 Close Assault System, one BR55 Service Rifle, a single Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol, and the handle of a Type-1 Energy Sword. On a table next to the leaning weapons was a pile of multiple, shining dog tags.

He walked over to the table and picked up one of them. It read:

 _Private First Class Michael J. Caboose._

"Why did you have to die?" Zacarias asked himself. He didn't remember much about the Private. But he did remember that he wasn't the smartest one out there, but he was one of the kindest. And he was strong as hell, especially when you managed to piss him off. "You didn't deserve this." Tears started to well up in his eyes. He looked back at the pile and placed Caboose's tag down. "None of you did."

He wiped his eyes and shook his head. He headed over to the closet and saw a simple white t-shirt and black pants hung up on a rack. He changed out of his hole ridden and bloodied clothes and put on his newest fatigues. Though he kept his dog tags and boots on. He looked over at the multiple weapons and picked up the Magnum and attached it to his hip using the accompanying holster. He then proceeded to exit the room and found Team RWBY standing there, waiting.

"How's your room?" asked Yang.

"Eh, it's better than endless sand dunes or the usual barracks on a ship," Zacarias replied.

"Okay team!" Ruby exclaimed. "Let's get the tour und- OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!" She pointed towards the holster on his side and, in a flurry of rose petals, stole the gun. It looked comically large in her hand.

She ejected the cartridge. "8 bullets per magazine, using a .50 caliber bullet. Semi-armor piercing, hollow rounds," she began as she inspected the pistol. She took one of the bullets out and shook it. "Some type of powder inside, most likely explosive. This thing could probably drop a small Beowulf in a few shots." She looked towards Zacarias with pleading eyes. "Can I have it?"

"No," he stated simply before swiping the pistol from her hands.

"Here we go again," Yang said.

"What do you mean?" asked Zacarias, looking towards her. In response, she just gestured towards her sister.

On Ruby's face was one of the most adorable looks he had ever seen. There was a slight quiver to the bottom lip, her eyes slightly moist with tears, and her head tilted just slightly to the right. "Please?"

"Girl, I'm going to tell you something," Zacarias replied, a stern expression on his face. "I've seen things… terrible things. I've been through my own version of Hell, repeatedly, on the battlefield. So if you think I'm going to give in to," he paused and gestured to her begging expression. "This, then you've got another thing coming."

He placed his pistol in his holster and walked towards the rest of Team RWBY. They had shocked looks on their face. "What?"

"Y-you resisted it," Blake stammered.

"Not even I could do that," Weiss said, her voice barely a whisper.

"You must've seen some messed up stuff to be able to do that," Yang said. "The only one ever able to do that was my uncle and he was extremely drunk."

"I've seen more than I hope you'll ever see," Zacarias replied as he walked down the hallway. "Now come on, I'm hungry."

* * *

It was around 4 o'clock in the morning, the sun had yet to rise. Ozpin sat behind his desk, looking over reports of various scouts he had sent out to recon certain areas. He needed to know what the Queen was planning and he needed to know now.

Then, his scroll rang. He looked away from his computer monitor and saw that it was from a very, very old friend. He'd sent him out on a mission, one of the utmost importance, and hoped he had good news.

When he clicked the receive button, he was greeted by an image of his friend. He had brown hair with a puff of blonde at the front. His eyes were a deep shade of purple. Blood ran from the corners of his lips and there was a large cut across his forehead.

"Oz…" the man said, his voice hoarse. "S-send help…"

There was a loud noise and the feed cut.

Ozpin looked up, shocked. He immediately contacted Glynda. "Glynda, rally Port and Oobleck. We've lost Phlox."

There was silence for a few moments before she responded. "Right away, sir."

Ozpin then proceeded to hang up. He inserted a new number. "Mr. Brown, I'm sorry to have awoken you."

"No, I was already awake," Zacarias replied.

"Good, well I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but your mission has been moved up," Ozpin said.

"To when?" Zacarias asked.

"Now."

* * *

 **AN: And there we go! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I'm enjoying writing it and hope to continue with it. Please don't forget to leave a review, I'm always looking for a way to better my skills.**

 **Reviews:**

 *** joshua. obryan. 549:**

 **1.) Thank you for saying that! I hope this one was just as good.**

 **2.) I tried to do it as best as I could. Hopefully I did the same with this chapter (Though, as I said before, I wasn't feeling the greatest. So my judgement might have been a little wonky).**

 **3.) It's what any soldier would do if they were captured by the 'enemy.' Zacarias didn't really know who he was talking to, if it was the Insurrection, so he just said his service number, rank, and name.**

 **4.) That's actually really interesting. I hope he is at peace as well.**

 **5.) Hey, I love to make jokes. Especially puns.**

 ***adamsamules:**

 **1.) Thank you! I hope you continue to love it.**

 **2.) Yeah... sorry about that... Hopefully this one didn't have too many.**

 **3.) Well, considering the fact that Ozpin didn't recognize the nickname, 'Innies' and said that Humanities birthplace was on Remnant (not Earth), and that he questioned the whole 'Space Age' thing, Zacarias thought that it was safe to assume he wasn't talking to any Innnies.**

 **4.) Well... I'm not sure about cameos... maybe. But, sadly, you did see what happened to Caboose (I'm sorry to any Caboose fans). There is a possibility that I may include others into the story.**

 ***mattianoob99:**

 **Thanks for saying that! Here's another chapter.**

 ***Edrap:**

 **1.) Thank you for enjoying it!**

 **2.) Are you talking about the Swords of Sanghelios? The ones led by the Arbiter? Because those don't exist yet. If you check the date during the Final Conflict on Domus, it says '2551' (During the Human-Covenant War) and the SoS were formed after 2551. There is also the possibility you are talking about the Zealot's Energy Sword, which was given to Zacarias.**

 **3.) Still not sure. Maybe? Probably? No? Yes? I have no idea.**

 ***A fan:**

 **1.) Puns are amazing. (Are you just not 'a fan' of them?)**

 **2.) Hopefully you got your wish.**

* * *

 **Okay, so to leave you off this time I'll... I don't know. How about another joke?**

 **What did one element say to the other when they got in trouble?**

 **"I 'zinc' that was a bad idea!"**

 **Farewell and see you next chapter (hopefully)!**

 **-Knight's Ascendant**


	4. Chapter 4: The Mission

**AN: Hello! I just want to apologize if it seems like this chapter took a little bit of time to get done. Life has been... well let's just say that it's been a real roller coaster as of recent. This was originally supposed to be around twice as long but I kinda lost the spark. As always, please leave a review. I am always looking to improve upon my writing skills.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim to own RWBY or Halo. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth while Halo is owned by 343i.**

 **Edit (7/26/2017): Yeah... so the Cartoon part was kind of bad... So I re-wrote it. Hopefully it's better**

* * *

 **June 7th. 2548**

 **New Greece; Outskirts of Athens**

"Hey, David," Zacarias called to his older brother. "Where did you put the 3/4s socket?"

David looked up from the small engine he was working on and gestured towards the black tool chest in the corner. "Top drawer, first row."

"Thanks," Zacarias said as he wandered over to the chest. On his way over, he tripped over a metal rod protruding from underneath a workbench. "Son of a biscuit!"

David burst out laughing as he walked over to his brother. He extended his hand and helped him up. "You know you're old enough to curse, right?"

Zacarias just shrugged. "You know me, I don't like to curse." He looked down at his pants and noticed a large rip in the leg. "Oh come on!"

"You know," David said. "You could just wear shorts. It is 90°F outside."

Zacarias just waved his hand and turned back to the tool chest. "Hey, did you hear what happened to Olympus?"  
David shook his head. "The Fortress World just outside our system?"  
"Yeah, the Covenant attacked it recently," Zacarias explained. "They were able to hold 'em off, but only because a Remembrance-Class Frigate, _The…_ uh… _The Bishop's Intuition_ I think it was, rammed straight into the command ship as its reactors were going critical. Set off a chain reaction."

"Huh," was all David said. "Hey, could you turn on the TV?"

Zacarias grabbed the 3/4s socket. "Yeah, hang on." He walked over to the small television and picked up the remote. He flipped it on and he dropped the remote.

"You okay?" asked David as he walked towards him. He looked at the screen and he stopped as well.

On screen was a woman with shoulder length brown hair, giving a news report. The caption read:

" _This is not a drill. Covenant have been spotted approaching from behind Zeus' orbit"_

David leaned down and picked up the remote. He turned up the volume. The voice of the reporter was panicked and shaky.

"This just in," she began. "The Covenant have been spotted approaching from behind our moon, Zeus." She gulped and continued to read over the paper handed to her. "Th-there are at least… seven cruisers, a single a-assault carrier, and three destroyers…" She looked up to the camera. "Our reports show that our single ODP will not be able to withstand this many enemy ships… all civilians should-" She was handed another piece of paper. "The ODP has been destroyed! Every civilian should immediately proceed to their designated evacuation ships!" She detached the microphone from her shirt and sprinted out of the camera's view.

Zacarias looked to his brother and saw the same expression he had plastered onto his face, shock and horror. Their parents thought that they would be able to escape the war on a colony behind a Fortress World, raise a family without worry. "David, we need to get Kelly."

Their sister was currently out with her friends, most likely completely unaware to what was happening.

"Yeah…" David replied. "Yeah, I'll try to call her. You hea-" He was interrupted by multiple shouts from outside. He grabbed Zacarias by his arm and dragged him to the back of the garage. In a small, hidden box, he took a custom M6G and four clips. He also produced a standard issue variant, which he handed to Zacarias. "Remember how to use that?"  
"Yeah," Zacarias shakily replied as he checked the clip. It was full.

David grabbed Zacarias by the arm again and dragged him towards the slightly rusted door and into the open air.

To their left, just down the street, the planets militia were currently setting up defences. Multiple 'acquisitioned' Scorpion Tanks were rolling past, followed by multiple Warthogs. In the back of the convoy were customized troop carriers, known as Gallies. One could see multiple armed men known as Hoplites. They were taken from the best of the planet's militia, given stolen Jackal shields and MA5Bs, and trained to fight in the harshest conditions. Even though it was technically illegal to use Covenant technology, the Governor of New Greece had his ways. The Hoplites were originally known as Spartans but…

David and Zacarias headed in the opposite direction of the fortifications when they heard a loud whizzing noise. Overhead, multiple Covenant Seraphs had begun a bombing run.

* * *

 **December 13th, 2551;**

 **Location: Remnant, Beacon Academy**

Zacarias shot up in a cold sweat, trembling. He looked around and didn't recognize the room. There were multiple weapons leaning against a wall close-by, a pile of dog tags on a table, and an unfamiliar broken moon could be seen outside the window. Then something clicked in his head.

 _Right, Remnant._

There was a ringing noise coming from another table and Zacarias jumped out of his bed. The screen on his scroll said: _Ozpin_. He pressed a button and a familiar voice filtered through.

"Mr. Brown," Ozpin began. His voice sounded a little shaky. "I'm sorry to have awoken you."

"No, I was already awake," Zacarias replied.

 _If something's got a man like Ozpin shaken up, it must be important._

"Good, well I'm sorry to have to do this to you," Ozpin explained. "But your mission has been moved up."

Zacarias immediately headed over to the crate in the corner and opened it up. "To when?" He proceeded to take multiple pieces of his BDU. It wasn't in the best condition, with multiple burn marks from glancing plasma shots and the occasional pocket mark from a needle or spike.

"Now," Ozpin replied.

"Alright, give me five minutes to get ready," Zacarias said. He place his armored boots on and strapped them into place.

"Please hurry to the landing pad," Ozpin said before hanging.

Five minutes later, Zacarias was strapped into his BDU with his M90 in hand and M6G on his hip. He'd chosen the shotgun because the powerful weapon could take down pretty much anything, even if it was far away.

In the distance he saw three figures standing in front of a vehicle similar to that of an Osprey, a vehicle used by many nations of old Earth. But, instead of having two propellers on the side of a body, it had two thrusters similar to a Pelican.

The first figure was a tall, skinny man standing around 6'5", maybe 6'6". He had thick rimmed black glasses and spiky, dark-green hair. He was wearing a white collared shirt, black dress pants, and a long, yellow tie. In his hands was a thermos.

The second man was a stark contrast to the first. He was short and portly, man with graying hair and a handlebar mustache. He wore a burgundy coat with golden buttons. In his hands was an axe… gun.

The third figure was a tall woman wearing a black, purple, and green… whatever that was. Zacarias had no idea, he wasn't a tailor. He was a soldier. In her hands was a… riding crop.

 _Seriously? What the fuck is with these people's weapons? And their outfits? It's like they've never been in a firefight._

"Ah ha! It would seem that the final member of our little expedition is here!" exclaimed the short man as he walked towards Zacarias. He stretched his hand out for shaking, which Zacarias took. "My name is Peter Port."

"Zacarias Brown," Zacarias replied. There was a blur out of the corner of his eyes and pain shot through the back of his head. "Ow!"

"So it is true," said the tall man as he dashed into Zacarias' view at what seemed like impossible speeds. "Ozpin told us you didn't have Aura, but none of us actually believed it."

The man then proceeded to pace rapidly. Well, it wasn't really pacing, more like jogging, though he didn't make motions like he was in fact running. Just walking back in forth. "This is quite interesting indeed! A man without Aura, this changes everything. Our very concepts of basic life!" The man rushed up to Zacarias' face, pushing Port out of the way. "Tell me, does anybody from where you're from have Aura?"

"Okay, first off personal space," Zacarias said, pushing the tall man back. "Second off, who are you?"

"Ah, yes, I forgot to introduce myself! How silly of me!" The man took Zacarias' hand and shook it vigorously. "Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck."

"Okay, thirdly, what the hell are you drinking?" asked Zacarias gesturing towards his thermos.

"Decaffeinated coffee," came Oobleck's response before taking a swig. Zacarias' only response was a deadpanned expression.

"Gentlemen," the woman said. "I believe we'll have time for introductions later. Right now, we have a mission."

"Sorry ma'am," Zacarias replied. "I didn't happen to hear your name."  
"Glynda Goodwitch," she replied before gesturing towards the vehicle. "We must leave now if we are to arrive on time."

"Of course! Come on Bart, there is a Huntsman to rescue!" Port said as he ran towards the vehicle. Oobleck followed lead.

Glynda turned to follow but was stopped by Zacarias. "What is the mission ma'am?"

"An agent of Ozpin, known as Phlox, was sent out to retrieve an important item. Sadly, we lost contact with him recently," Glynda explained. "We're being tasked to recover him, if at all possible, as well as the artifact."

Zacarias nodded and headed towards the vehicle.

* * *

Ten minutes. Ten. Minutes. That is how long Port has been talking about one of his many accomplishments in his youth.

Though it was certainly an interesting tale, it was often exaggerated. And it just kept going. And going. And going. A few minutes ago, he'd reached the climax. But, alas, there was nothing else to do, so Zacarias just listened.

"And then I picked the Boarbatusk up with my bare hands, while it was still alive no less, and slammed it over my knee. The bone plating snapped and the creature died. The creature dissipated, as any Grimm does. Though one of its tusks was left, which I proudly claimed as a trophy. When I returned home, I was hailed as a hero. There was even a feast, with some of the best food I have ever tasted," Port, finally, finished.

Zacarias turned from the man and looked out the side door. They had just passed over a large red forest, dubbed the Forever Fall Forest, and were now approaching upon an open plain. In the distance, one could see large, gray trees reaching into the sky. Their leaves were a deep purple, almost black.

"So, do you have any stories?" asked Port, gesturing towards Zacarias. "I'm sure there are some epic tales to be told from out there." As he said 'out there', he gestured towards the night sky.

"No, no epic tales to be told here," Zacarias said.

"What is it like out there, if you don't mind me asking," Oobleck inquired. "The people of Remnant have been trying to reach there for a _very_ long time."

Zacarias released a sigh.

 _Do I tell them about the Covenant? They seem to have enough to deal with and I doubt the Covies will find them if they can't even get a satellite into orbit. Ozpin already knows, what's the point of spreading more panic?_

"It's… well it's what you'd expect of an ever expanding void. An eternal blackness that no one can hear you in, even if you yell your loudest," Zacarias said. "Though… there is a certain beauty to it. The stars, the planets… the weird shit you find. Like this one time, we came across an entire planet that had almost an entire half missing."

"What could have caused something like that?" asked Glynda.

"Well, when we landed, there were thousands of ancient skeletons, weird shaped ones," Zacarias explained. "We accessed one of the computers and our AI ran a translation software. Turns out the aliens believed that they were trapped inside of a story and that mass suicide would break them free. They blew up half their planet. Would you believe it? A story!"

"That is very fascinating indeed," Oobleck said, who had taken a notebook, seemingly out of thin air, and was writing everything down. "Tell me, what did the skeletons look like?"

"Well, it was a while ago… but I think they ha-" Zacarias began, only to be cut off by the intercom.

" _ETA 1 minute until we reach the edge of the forest. I can't go any further,"_ the pilot said.

"I suppose that's our cue," Port said, reaching for his blunderbuss/axe hybrid.

* * *

As soon as they exited the Bullhead, it took off, leaving the team to their own devices. Glynda took point, her riding crop held in one hand, followed by Oobleck, Port, and Zacarias covering the rear.

The forest itself, which had been dubbed The Dire Woods, was deathly silent. No birds chirping, no bugs buzzing around. There was only the occasional howl in the distance or shaking bush. The tall trees grew to such heights that one had to crane their neck to nearly see the top.

"No Grimm yet," Port muttered to himself, his blunderbuss against his shoulder. "Keep you eyes wide, we wouldn't want one sneaking up on us."

The group continued forward, heading towards the center. There was a noise from behind the group and Zacarias stopped. He turned with his M90 raised. He looked around and saw nothing. He cursed himself for being so jumpy. When he turned to head back towards the group, something large and black descended onto him from the treetops.

He fell onto his back, his M90 braced between himself and the large beast. The beast itself had wolfish features with a large bone mask covering its head. Red lines ran down from each glowing, orange eye. Its breath smelled like decaying flesh.

"Zacarias!" exclaimed Oobleck. With a loud _POP_ , a fireball slammed into the creature's side, sending it flying through the air. The three professors rallied around the fallen soldier, Port helping him up.

"What the hell was that?" Zacarias asked while he placed his M90 into his shoulder. The group formed into a circle, aiming weapons in all directions.

"Beowolf," Glynda replied, raising her riding crop. Sparks began to emanate off of it. "A more basic form of Grimm."

More black creatures appeared, some with varying shapes. There were at least three that looked like bears, one noticeably larger than the rest. Four boar ones, which Zacarias assumed were Boarbatusks from Port's story. And there were at least twelve more of the Beowolf things.

"It would seem," Port said, a grin forming on his features.. "That our hunt has finally begun."

And with that, the horde charged forward.

* * *

Ironwood was currently looking out the large window at the back of Ozpin's office. He always admired a good view. It was still dark out, though the moon was beginning to fall. He sighed to himself and turned to see his old friend staring at him from the elevator. He walked towards him. "Are you sure it was a good idea to send him on such an important task?"

Ozpin merely waved his hand in response. "James, if I didn't believe he could handle himself, would I have done it?"

"Yes I know bu-" Ironwood began, only to be cut of by Ozpin.

"James, from the footage you recovered from his helmet, I'm certain that he can take care of a few Grimm," Ozpin said. "Not to mention he has several experienced Huntsmen with him."  
Again, Ironwood sighed. "I know. It's just… I don't know." He smirked. "They're probably fine."

* * *

Zacarias fired into the charging beasts. 15 .38 caliber pellets from the Soullkraft 8 Gauge Shell were fired into the advancing horde. Due to its large spread, it hit two Beowolves in their face plates, causing them to stumble. Black liquid poured out of their wounds. One more barrage forced them onto the ground.

Port fired his blunderbuss as well, aiming towards one if the large bears. The beast tanked the hit and charged towards the man. The man, seeing a challenge, headed straight towards it with his axe held high over his head. "Have at thee!"  
Oobleck was currently shooting flames from his thermos, catching some nearby trees ablaze as well as the hides of Grimm. Two Boarbatusks curled into balls and rolled towards him at incredible and he was forced to dodge to the side. Unfortunately, the two boars struck Glynda in the back.

She was sent flying a few feet away from the group. A few Beowolves approached her, snarling at the prone figure. As one raised its claw to strike, Glynda's crop shot up. The Beowolf was thrown into the air at unimaginable speeds. The other two wolves started to charge forward, but immediately suffered the same fate as their comrade. When Glynda turned back to the group, there was a fire in her eyes. A fire that made some of the older Grimm around her cower in fear, because they knew that they were about to die.

Port had somehow managed to defeat the large bear on his own. He was currently retrieve his axe when a Beowolf tackled him to the ground. Unarmed, Port literally began to strangle the thing. "Ah ha!"

Seeing Port in trouble, Zacarias ran up and place his M90 right against the thing's side. He pumped it and fired once. Immediately the thing was blown off of Port.

The moustached man jumped to his feet and patted Zacarias on the back. "Thank you m'boy. "Now." He walked back to the now disappearing bear and removed his axe. "Who's next?"

Oobleck was currently dealing with the four boars, each one constantly speeding towards him. After dodging for about the twentieth time in a row, he had an idea. He readied himself into a batter's position. As one of the boars rolled towards him, he swung. His thermos connected and sent the thing flying. Port saw this and called out, "Home run!"  
Glynda was currently levitating six Beowolves, the anger still burning in her eyes. With a flick of the wrist, she used Electricity Dust and sent a major shock through the group. They all fell to the ground, smoke rising from their bodies.

The group had managed to take out most of the horde with only one beast remaining. A large bear with multiple bone spikes protruding from its back. There was also more bone armor over its body.

"An Ursa Major," Port commented.

"A very old one at that," Oobleck added.

"And that means…?" Zacarias asked.

"It is more intelligent, more experienced, and much more difficult to kill," Glynda explained.

The group all levelled their weapons towards the beast defiantly. The Ursa looked towards them, its head tilted towards the side. It huffed once and turned. It walked off back the way it came.

"Well then," Port said, somewhat surprised.

"I've only ever seen that happen once before," Glynda said. "And that was with a Goliath."

"Should… we go after it?" asked Zacarias, eying the thing suspiciously.

"No, we have more important matters to attend to right now," Glynda said as she turned around. She pulled out her Scroll and activated her compass function. "Come, this way."

* * *

The group continued their trek through the woods until they happened upon a large clearing.

On the outer reaches of the clearing were what seemed to be the remnants of a stone wall. Inside the shattered defences, burned out buildings were grouped together. Much of the structures were consumed by time, though some still stood. A testament to sturdiness. At the center of the buildings was a stone structure with two doors. It looked similar to a tomb entrance seen in a graveyard.

Zacarias peeked into one of the burned out structures. He walked through the wreckage, passing through what used to be doorframes. He walked into a small room with what looked to be the remains of a bed. Huddled in the corner were three skeletons, arms wrapped around each other. Two were adults while the third was of a small child. He closed his eyes and walked back to the group. They were standing in front of the stone structure. "What happened here?"

"The legend goes like this," Port began with a sigh. "A long, long time ago, a village once stood guardian over this entrance." He gestured at the stone structure. "Its name has been lost to the ages, but if history is to be believed, the people were hardy and resilient. They would fight for their causes and support each other in times of need. Sadly, that all changed when a large band of raiders invaded. Though the villagers were all trained to fight, lest the Grimm take interest, they were no match for the near endless hordes of bandits that came. Looting, pillaging, burning, slaughter…" He paused for a second, looked down, and let out another sigh. When he looked back up, his eyes were no longer hidden beneath his brow. Sadness was as clear as day in them. "It is said that none survived. But their spirits did. Is is said that their screams can still be heard emanating from inside. And if one seeks to enter, then they are fated to join them."

The group sat in silence until Glynda broke it.

"And with a legend like that," Glynda began.

"Who wouldn't want to hide something in there," Zacarias finished.

"Precisely," Oobleck said. "Now, we must hurry. We have no idea what state Mr. Phlox is currently in." Oobleck rushed over to the entrance and pulled open the doors. After a few seconds, there was a large rush of wind that nearly knocked him over. "Well then. I believe we have a fellow Huntsman to save."

* * *

Ozpin poured himself and Ironwood some hot chocolate. The former proceeded to produce a flask from his jacket and poured its contents into the drink. He offered some to Ozpin, who respectfully declined.

There was a soft pinging noise from his computer. A message had popped up. After quickly reading it over, he turned to his friend. "It would seem that they've entered the temple."

Ironwood took a sip and nodded. "Good, good… are you certain we can trust him?"

"James, you off all people should know that I've made many mistakes," Ozpin began. "I've seen kingdoms fall, people die, and the moon shatter… but I believe that this was not one of them."  
"I know, I know," Ironwood replied. "It's just that this all seems a little _too_ well timed."

"Usually I would agree with you on that," Ozpin said before taking a sip. He looked down into his cup with an eyebrow raised. He set the cup back down. "But I highly doubt that someone would be able to create such an extensive file and story, have such advanced technologies, and have video footage, which we downloaded."

Ironwood sighed. "I guess I'm just being paranoid."

"Well, you did bring the entire Atlesian Fleet with you," Ozpin replied with a smirk. "As well as a large part of your ground forces."

* * *

The inside of the stone structure was nothing special… at first. Upon opening the doors, a set of stairs that descended into untold depths was revealed. On the right side of the steps was a sign that read:

" _Beware those who dare enter. Only the dead ever return."_

"Well, that's fucking fantastic," Zacarias said as the group began to descend the staircase.

Upon reaching the bottom, a large room with intricate carvings covering the walls became visible. Aligning the walls were tall pillars of black stone stretching up into darkness. In the center of the room, there was a large, gray stone table. There were two doorways on the left and right walls.

Oobleck ran towards one of the many scriptures adorning the walls and produced an old notebook. After a few seconds of flipping through pages and looking at the carvings, he shook his head and returned to the group. "I'm afraid I cannot make any sense of these glyphs. They are unlike any I've seen before."

"Don't worry about it Bart," Port said. "But I believe we have a more important choice in front of us." He gestured towards the two doorways.

"Might I suggest that we split into two groups," Glynda said.

"That is an excellent idea!" Oobleck exclaimed. "It will certainly maximize our chances of finding Mr. Phlox."

 _Seems a little cliché._ Zacarias thought to himself. _Eh, what could possibly go wrong?_

"So, how should we do this?" asked Oobleck.

Zacarias brought his hand to his chin and three imaginary thought bubbles popped up.

* * *

The first thought bubble contained a cartoon version of Port and a cartoon version Zacarias walking together down a long, dark hallway. Port had his blunderbuss brought up to his shoulder while Zacarias did the same with his M90.

There was a faint growl in the background and the two spun around, but saw nothing. Cartoon Zacarias let out a little sigh and turned around.

"You know, this reminds me of my childhood when my father and I…" cartoon Port began as he lowered his gun.

 _Oh no…_

"...walked through the large cathedral doors…" cartoon Port continued.

 _God help me…_

"...and then the Ursa grabbed me by the waist and…" cartoon Port continued.

 _Just drown him out…_

"Blah blah blah!" cartoon Port exclaimed as they continued forward.

 _That just made it worse!_

"Blah blah arrow blah blah knee!" he just wouldn't stop.

There was another growling sound emanating from behind the duo. But this time, only cartoon Zacarias responded. Cartoon Port continued to wander forwards with his blunderbuss at his side, droning on and on about something falling as flat as being crushed by an anvil.

"Port?" asked cartoon Zacarias as he looked around. When he turned to face the stout man, he was met by two glowing eyes. He turned around again and was met by two more. And then two more. And then two more.

"Well… sh**..." cartoon Zacarias said, while being censored by cartoon logic.

The beasts lunged.

* * *

Regular Zacarias waved his hand at the imaginary cloud and looked at regular Port. He shot Zacarias a reassuring smile. Zacarias just looked scared. But, he turned his attention towards the second cloud.

 _Not Port… if not for my physical health but for my mental as well._

* * *

Cartoon Zacarias and cartoon Oobleck were both walking down the same hallway as cartoon Port and cartoon Zacarias had.

"So, Mr. Brown, what is your culture like?" cartoon Oobleck asked as the duo walked at similar speeds.

"Well… you see…" cartoon Zacarias began only to see cartoon Oobleck speeding up slightly. "Well, it's mostly controlled by…" Again, cartoon Oobleck sped up. "I'm trying to talk here…" Cartoon Oobleck sped up for a third time. Zacarias had to start sprinting to keep up. "HEY!"

Cartoon Oobleck eventually sped down the hallway at such a speed that it could've matched a Warthog. Eventually cartoon Zacarias bent over from exhaustion. "No-now ha-hang on just a minute…" he said panting.

Behind him he heard some growling and slowly stood straight up again. "Uh… Oobleck?" he called down the hallway. He turned around and saw twelve pairs of glowing eyes staring at him He backed up slightly and called, "Oobleck!"

The horde of Grimm jumped on his, dogpiling atop him.

* * *

Again, Regular Zacarias waved that cloud away. He looked towards Oobleck who was darting around the room, trying to make sense of the ruins. He focused his attention on the final one.

 _I don't think I could keep up with him…_

* * *

The final one contained cartoon Glynda walking with cartoon Zacarias. The two just stared down the hallway in relative silence… nothing weird really happening. There was the occasional Grimm, but that was taken care of easily.

"So…" cartoon Zacarias began, kind of tired of the silence.

"Hmm?" asked cartoon Glynda.

* * *

Regular Zacarias nodded his head and the third cloud disappeared from sight. "I believe it would be best if I went with Miss Goodwitch."

Port looked down sadly. "Oh… okay…" he said rather sadly as if he had been hoping to go with Zacarias. After a few seconds he perked up. "Fine, I'll just have to tell you some of my stories later." He turned towards Oobleck . "Come on Bart! There's a Huntsman to find!" Together, the two walked down the right hallway, consumed by its darkness.

"I guess we're going left," Zacarias said. "After you, ma'am."

And with that, the two descended into the darkness.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and I'll get back to you next chapter.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 ***adamsamules:**

 **1.) Glad to see I did at least something right last chapter.**

 **2.) Thank you for talking your time to actually look for errors!**

 **3.) For how normal bullets/plasma work against Aura... well you'll just have to wait and see.**

 ***Tronmaster5704:**

 **1.) Thank you!**

 ***Edrap:**

 **1.) It's fine, we all make mistakes.**

 **2.) *Smiles evilly* Hehe... you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **3.) Okay, so... I originally had a really solid response to this... but I forgot to hit save while writing the reviews (Back to that 'we all make mistakes' thing). So, since the shotgun is able to kill a fully shielded elite, at close range, in one shot I thought that the M90 would be effective against the Grimm. Just the large spread and size/force of the pellets should be enough to kill at least one. As for other guns, I think that the sniper would be effect, considering the fact that it is and anti-material gun. ALSO! In RWBY Vol. 2 Episode 12: Breach (3:03-3:07), Blake is able to kill a boat load of Beowolves with just one shot. ONE SHOT! I mean, if they gave this gun to everybody in the Atlesian military, they could have been able to stop the Fall of Beacon (Probably. Maybe. I have no idea).**

 **4.) Thanks!**

 ***TheSoviets:**

 **1.) But is it... EXTRA THICC?**

 ***dekuton:**

 **1.) He hates taxes too! (In the background: "It's Texas, dumb***)**

 **2.) Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

 **3.) Yeah... she is kinda a weaponphile isn't she. But that is useful for making ammo!**

 **4.) Yeah I know right! The technology can be extremely confusing at time! But hey, I guess that's what happens when you're a kingdom all the way in the north with nothing better to do but try to be the strongest.**

 **5.) I hope this was enough. I wanted it to be very long, but as I said I lost my creative spark for this chapter at the end.**

 ***A fan:**

 **1.) Sorry for blindsiding you, I just thought it would be kinda funny.**

 **2.) Okay, okay, okay... now hang on just a gosh darn minute! I just put that reference in as a joke, nothing more. He's dead in this series, I'm not gonna put their characters in this (unless I do a Chibi short story or something... actually... that's not a half bad idea...). Give me my cookies back!**

 **3.) To each their own I guess.**

 **4.) I really don't get wait that is referencing. If you didn't want me to put anymore jokes you could've just asked nicely.**

 ***gerome945:**

 **1.) Thank you!**

 **2.) I'm not sure Ozpin would've approved of locking up the only survivor of some weird event after they just saved not only a fellow headmaster, but the leader of the world's most powerful military. Also, stealing from a man who you have no idea what they could do is not the best plan. Ironwood probably would've wanted to quarantine him/taken his stuff but he doesn't really have any jurisdiction at Vale.**

* * *

 **Alright to leave you off this time, I'm gonna ask a question: Who is your favorite Halo character (Yes, they can be ones who died in the past)?**

 **My personal favorites are:**

 **THE Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson**

 **The one, the only... the Master Chief**

 **And the Killer of Prophets... The Arbiter**


	5. Chapter 5: The Objective

**AN: Uh... Hello! I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to write. There's been a couple of problems with personal stuff. Not to mention having memory problems (though I doubt that's anything really serious) and being extremely tired. And writer's block. BUT! I will continue to write, as long as you people keep enjoying this. As I have in the past, I'm looking for any criticism (whether it's harsh or constructive). So, please leave a review so I can improve upon my writing skills.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim to own, nor would I ever claim to own, Halo or RWBY. Halo i owned by 343i (Microsoft) and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

Dr. Grey sat in her lab beneath Beacon's CCTV tower, looking through a microscope at a sample of blood from Zacarias, which she may have taken before the interrogation.

Sure, she didn't receive permission to do it from Zacarias, but that never stopped her before. And besides, there was science to be done.

Currently she was attempting to discover what had caused Zacarias to not exhibit an Aura. She began by exposing her own blood to the mixture, trying to see how the Aura infused cells would react to non-Aura infused ones.

As soon as the two cells met, the Aura cells instantly glowed slightly brighter, as if trying to provide some form of protection to the non-Aura cells. And the weird thing was, it seemed like the non-Aura cells were not accepting it. The light that the Aura cells gave off was dimming ever so slowly as if something was nullifying it. Eventually the light went out entirely.

Taking out her Scroll, she engaged its Aura Meter and placed it over the petri dish. The device was reading no Aura.

 _Well that's interesting. It's almost as if Mr. Brown's cells are sucking in Aura from mine, but not gaining any themselves._

She wrote this down in her notes, which she was required to send to both General Ironwood and Professor Ozpin. She then removed the sample and replaced it with another containing more of Zacarias' blood. But, this time she introduced Dust to the sample.

Immediately the Dust particles stuck to the cells and were absorbed by them. Over the course of a few seconds, the non-Aura cells glowed, only for it to stop. It was as if the Dust was able to provide Zacarias' cells with Aura for but a few seconds.

 _Interesting… Very interesting. Perhaps if we injected him with Dust… but would it be permanent or expire?_

* * *

 **December 15th, 2551**

 **Location: Remnant; Abandoned Temple**

The duo of Glynda and Zacarias slowly crept down the dark hallway with only the light of Zacarias' M90 and Glynda's riding crop to guide them.

The hallway itself was interesting to say the least. Similar to the room that they entered in, large pillars ascended towards a high ceiling. Each pillar was interlaced by strange, thin strings that would have been invisible had it not been for the light.

Standing between each pillar was a statue, though each was strangely covered in what appeared to be the same string interlacing the pillars. Each one was also standing in various poses. One had its arms crossed behind its back as if at ease, another with its hand to its mouth as if shocked by something, another with both its arms in a boxing position as if ready to fight.

Zacarias stopped to inspect one of the statues and found that something about it bothered him. This one in particular held a type of sword in its hands, resting it on the ground. But something about its posture, how it stood, how it held the sword seemed… too lifelike. He looked at the next one and saw that its hand was empty, though it looked like it had been holding something. Looking on the ground, he noticed a gold and silver dagger strewn across the floor. He picked it up, tested the weight a little bit before flipping it so he was holding the blade.

"I believe this is your's," he said to the statue, placing it back in its hand. It immediately fell out again. He attempted to rest it in the hand, but again it clattered to the floor. So, he decided not to even bother and keep it for himself. "Fine, suit yourself."

"Are you done, Mr. Brown?" asked Glynda, slightly annoyed that Zacarias had bothered with the statue in the first place.

"Yes, ma'am," Zacarias replied, placing the dagger into one of the various compartments used for ammunition.

The two continued to walk in silence for some time, occasionally looking at inscriptions on the walls or at the strings connecting the pillars. As they kept walking, Zacarias noticed there was little to no noise in the hallway with the exception of their echoing footsteps.

"Ma'am?" asked Zacarias. He wasn't really a fan of long silences, especially since it usually meant something was wrong. There was just a feeling in the bottom of his stomach that told him something bad was going to happen.

"Yes, Mr. Brown?" asked Glynda as they rounded a corner. In the distance, a bright light could be seen like a beacon in a sea of darkness.

"Have you ever had the feeling that something is about to go terribly wrong?" asked Zacarias.

"Yes, I believe so," Glynda replied. "Why?"

"Because I'm having that feeling right now, ma'am," Zacarias said.

Glynda only nodded her head, though the grip she had on her riding crop tightened slightly.

Again, the two walked in silence until they finally reached the light source. It was a towering door, seemingly made out of steel, with large torches surrounding the frame. The heat was almost uncomfortable for Zacarias, though Glynda didn't seem phased by it. On the doors were more of the weird inscriptions that they saw previously throughout the structure.

"Ready, ma'am?" asked Zacarias, cocking his M90.

Glynda nodded again and opened the door with a wave of her crop.

* * *

Inside the room the duo found a sight that was… strange to say the least.

Lining the walls were more pillars similar to those in the first room. Parallel to the door was a set of two tall, black obelisks with multiple strings interlacing them. Both of the obelisks had more of the strange symbols on them. In front of the interlaced obelisks was a black, gold trimmed stone table which was on top of raised platform. Kneeling around the raised platform were multiple people clad in pitch black robes, purple masks covering their faces. Atop the platform was a tall, woman with flowing purple hair. In her right hand was a weird 'X' shaped piece of wood. In the other was a strange, silver scepter topped with a purple gem.

Glynda and Zacarias both dove to a nearby pillar, unnoticed by the figures around the pedestal. Zacarias peeked his head around the edge and immediately pulled back.

"Great," Zacarias said. "Cultists. It just had to be cultists." He shook his head a scoffed. "What? Do they believe in some great big alien that will come to devour the planet?"

Glynda just looked at him with confusion.

"Someone will get it," Zacarias said, waving off the look. He placed his M90 on his back and pulled out his magnum. He popped out the cartridge and double checked it was full loaded. "What's the plan, ma'am?"

"Where are they, exactly?" Glynda asked, a plan starting to formulate in her head.

Zacarias, in response, peeked his head out again. Only this time, something grabbed him by the head and yanked him into the open.

Slightly dizzy from the sudden motion, Zacarias looked up to see one of the bigger, burlier cultists standing in front of him. He turned and saw that the rest were just standing there, watching him.

 _How the hell did they know I was there?_

He turned to his left and mentally face palmed. They had left the door open.

 _I'm a fucking idiot._

He looked back at the pillar and saw the Glynda was still behind the pillar, though slightly more hidden. She had a slightly worried look on her face.

"Throw his weapons away and bring him up here," the woman from atop the platform ordered. Almost immediately the burly man complied, yanking his pistol from his hands. Zacarias reached on his back and grabbed his M90, holding onto it so the big bastard wouldn't take it. But the man took it from as easily as he did the pistol, despite his resistance. He threw both towards the door. The man then proceeded to grab him by the ankle and dragged him. When they reached the bottom of the platform, he lifted him up by his leg and tossed him up onto it.

The woman came around the stone table and bent into his face.

"Don't you know it's not nice to spy on people?" the woman asked with a small pout. Though it did disappear not a moment later and was replaced by a playful smirk. "I assume you came for him?"

She stood back up gestured at the table behind her. Only now did Zacarias realize what the table actually was for. And what the statues were as well.

On top of it, was a man with brown hair, that contained a small tuft of blonde at the front, wrapped up to his waist in string. But not just any string, the same string that had covered the statues.

Now, the hallway that they had walked through wasn't necessarily big per say. But, it did contain a lot of the 'statues.' Meaning that each of those 'statues' was a person, or their remains at least.

As Zacarias continued to stare at the body lying on the table, he noticed that the person was still alive, his chest slowly rising and falling. He could only assume that this was the man he was sent to rescue.

"What did you do to Phlox?" Zacarias yelled, hoping that Glynda would hear him all the way at the other side of the room. The woman mistook it for him being scared.

"Oh, just the same thing I'm going to do to you," the woman said with a small, sadistic smile.

"Once I get my weapons," he yelled again, though he lowered his voice for the second part. "I'm gonna blow that dumb look right off your stupid face."

"Oh?" asked the woman in a cocky tone. "And how do you plan on getting those?"

"Well, you know it's quite simple really," Zacarias began. "First off, there's gonna be a bloody amazing distraction. Second thing I'm gonna do is kick you in the chest area, pushing you back into that burly bastard." Zacarias gestured to the man who had recently tossed him onto the platform. He couldn't see under the mask, but from his body language he looked slightly pissed. "Thirdly, I'm gonna jump down right next to you and blow your face off. Sound good?"

The woman just laughed. "And you really believe that will work?"

"Yes," Zacarias replied confidently. He didn't see anything obviously wrong with his plan. She didn't know about Glynda. And all Glynda had to do was levitate his weapons to him with her fancy telekinetic whatever it was called. Submarine? No, that wasn't right… Sombrero? No… Semblance! Yeah, her fancy telekinetic Semblance. He still couldn't believe that people here had powers, but hey. Who was he to judge? "So, I'm just gonna yell the word, 'now,' and it's gonna work. Ready?"

"Oh, please, show me this grand plan of yours in action," the woman begged sarcastically.

"Jeez, no need to be so sarcastic," Zacarias said. He paused for a moment. "You sure you're ready?"

"Just do it already."

"Okay… NOW!"

As soon as he said that…

…

…

…

Nothing happened.

"I said, 'NOW!'"

Again, nothing happened.

"Aw, fuck it."

With that, Zacarias jumped up and actually punched the woman in the face with all of his might instead of kicking her. She was actually quite surprised by that. Though, all it did was stun her for a second and make his hand hurt a lot.

"I gotta admit," the woman began, rolling her head. "That was a pretty pathetic punch."

"How…?" Zacarias was actually generally confused. He punched her square in the face but nothing happened. Until it hit him. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. "FUCKING VOODOO MAGIC BITCHASS AURA!"

That made something happen because all of a sudden, large rocks started to fly towards the platform. Multiple cultists dove for cover but many had been hit straight in the back of the head.

* * *

The tunnel that Port and Oobleck had chosen to go down was old. In some places the stone ceiling had collapsed, revealing the soil above. Roots grew down either side of the hall, so dense in some places that it covered pieces entirely. The only light the two actually had was from Oobleck's thermos fire. Multiple string covered statues lined the walls.

"Tell me, Bart," Port began as he looked up to his tall friend. "What do you think of young Mr. Brown."

"I believe that he has much to learn about our world," Oobleck replied while dodging a low hanging root.

"That may be true," Port said. "But the lad's got spirit. I'm sure he'll adapt just fine."

"I just wish he would tell us the truth," Oobleck said with a small sigh. He had noticed a look when Zacarias was telling them about what it was like beyond.

"He doesn't know if he can trust us yet," Port said. "If I were in his situation, on a world far away from anything he knew, I wouldn't trust anyone either."

The duo stopped as they stared ahead. A large pile of rubble was currently blocking their path. There appeared to be no way around.

"It appears we have reached a dead end," Port said.  
"If only we had Glynda with us," Oobleck mused. "She would have this mess cleaned up in no time."

Port let out a small chuckle as he turned around. "Come now Bart. I'm certain Glynda and Mr. Brown could use our help."

Oobleck nodded. Though he could swear he could hear someone yelling in the distance.

* * *

"WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME IT WAS A FUCKING SHIELD?!" Zacarias yelled at the top of his lungs as he jumped from the platform and ran towards the entrance. He noticed Glynda had her crop raised and was pulling the chunks of stone from the floor.

She noticed him and with a wave of her crop, his weapons went flying towards him. He grabbed his M90 in one and his magnum in the other.

"'Bout time, ma'am," Zacarias said to Glynda as he turned and dove behind a pillar. "Where were you when I called out the first time?"

"I did not hear you," Glynda replied as she down behind a pillar as well. The cultists had regrouped and pulled out some weapons of their own, mostly just basic pistols with the occasional assault rifle. Though big burly man pulled out a crazy, blood colored warhammer about the size of Zacarias. And the funny thing about it was that it was on fire.

 _Fun._

Zacarias peeked out of his cover and took a pot shot at one of the cultists with his magnum, hitting them in the shoulder. The force of the explosive round made the person fall backwards and there was a flash of light. But, of course, the person was still standing. He fired again and this time he saw blood.

 _Seriously? It takes two shots from an explosive, armor piercing pistol?_

He leaned back into cover… only for his cover to get absolutely obliterated by a certain flaming hammer causing Zacarias to dive. When he turned around, he was forced to dive again as the big guy struck where he was previously crouched.

Zacarias shot the man twice, expecting the guy to just keel over and die. But nope! The man only charged at him with the hammer raised over his head.

"It will take a lot more than that to take me down," the man said as he struck at Zacarias again, only for the attack to be dodged.

"Alright, you Brute Chieftan wannabe," Zacarias said, causing the guy to tilt his head to the side. He didn't know what a Brute Chieftan was. "How about I use something with a little more kick." With that Zacarias placed his magnum on his side and took out his M90. The man's only response was to charge at him again, which was exactly what Zacarias was hoping for.

As soon as the man slammed down with his hammer, demolitioning the floor in the process, he received a face full of lead.

Hammer man was forced onto the ground from the force of the shot gun. Whilst he was lying on his side, Zacarias walked up to him and pressed his M90 to the back of the guy's head.

"See you in Hell," Zacarias said before blowing the man's brains out on the stone floor.

"Was that really necessary, Mr. Brown?" Glynda asked, slightly disturbed that he had just executed a man right in front of her. "You incapacitated him by draining his Aura, there was no need to kill him."  
"Sorry ma'am, but I don't really know anything about Aura," Zacarias explained as he looked around. It seemed that all the other cultists had been taken down by Glynda, though there were only two bodies with blood around them. Those being the ones he had shot. But as he looked around, he didn't see the woman, who he had assumed was the leader, unconscious. "Uh, ma'am, where's the wo-"

Suddenly, something wrapped around Zacarias' right ankle and began to pull him towards the raised platform. Not expecting to be dragged, he lost his grip on his M90. When he looked at his ankle he noticed multiple strings wrapped around it. Following the strands, he saw the woman. In her hands was the wooden 'X', which was the source of the strings.

"Zacarias!" Glynda called after him, raising her riding crop. Zacarias suddenly stopped halfway through being dragged. He also felt like he was being pulled towards Glynda.

But that didn't stop the strings from pulling on his leg. And pull they did, increasing the amount of force behind the tug. It felt like his leg was going to be ripped off.

"AAHH!" Zacarias yelled out in pain. "GLYNDA STOP! YOU"RE GONNA TEAR MY LEG OFF!"

Almost as soon as he said that, she did stop. But that doesn't mean that the woman stopped. Zacarias was still being dragged.

He looked around for any real way to stop himself and noticed that he was passing over a cracked part of floor, probably due to hammer man. If only he had something to stick into the cracks to save himself. And then it hit him.

The dagger that he'd taken from the stat- corpse in the hallway.

Quickly, but not in a manner that would make him drop it, he removed the dagger from his ammo compartment.

 _I can't believe I didn't use this in the first place._

Waiting until he over one of the larger cracks, he plunged the dagger in. It caught on the edge of the crack and stopped him. It wasn't as painful as having to forces pulling on him from two different directions, but it still hurt.

"Glynda," Zacarias said through gritted teeth. It was painful, but he'd been through worse. "Levitate the body and take it out of here. That's the objective."

"No," Glynda began. "I will not leave one of my -"

Zacarias cut her off. He flashed her a pain filled, less than confident smile. "Trust me on this. Just take it." The pain increased as the force pulling him increased. "I've been through worse."

Before Glynda could respond, the woman made a yanking motion with her wooden 'X' and caused him to go flying through the air.

"TAKE THE BODY!" he yelled as he soared. And she did, quickly levitating it out of the door. And, with a resounding thud, Zacarias hit the floor and he blacked out. But not before hearing one last thing.

"Oh, I'm gonna have so much fun with you."

* * *

Glynda, after making sure the body was out the door, turned back into the room to see Zacarias unconscious on the ground and the woman standing over him.

The woman quickly looked up at her with a playful smirk. "I only need one right now. Be sure to come again."

And with that, several strings slammed into her chest like a whip and pushed her out the door. She looked up and saw that it was completely shut. She attempted to use her semblance on it, but it only opened a small amount. Peeking through the cracks, one could see that strings had wrapped around it and continued to do so until there was an extremely thick layer over it.

"Glynda?" a voice asked behind her. She turned around and saw that it was Port. "Are you alright?"

Oobleck looked around at the seen and noticed the blocked off door as well as the inert form of Phlox. "Where is Mr. Brown?" Oobleck asked, though in a much slower pace than was standard. "Is he alive?"

All Glynda did was turn, look at the door, and say three words. "I don't know."

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you'd like, please leave a review and I'll respond in the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 ***joshua obryan 549**

 **1.) In reality, most of the Halo characters out there have great personalities. Even the marines, with their casual banter like when you accidentally crash a vehicle or "steal their kills" is just great. Pretty much all of the Halo character are my favorite (with some being more than others).**

 ***dekuton**

 **1.) *Places hand to chin in a thoughtful manner* Hmm... that... hmm...**

 **2.) Okay, when I wrote that section of the chapter I was kinda running low on fuel. But, I kid you not, as soon as I saw this review I took it as a challenge to rewrite that scene in a better way. Immediately I jumped at it and rewrote it. Hopefully it's just a little bit better.**

 **3.) Again... hmm... I could see the Ice variant... But I could also see... Oh, I just had an idea! Not gonna tell you, but I'm sure it's a good one.**

 ***adamsamules**

 **1.) Thank you!**

 **2.) Yeah, it's just personal stuff. Nothing to really worry about. And I guess you could say that I took your advice with the small hiatus.**

 **3.) It is my personal belief that Dr. Oobleck drinks decaffeinated coffee. And that most of Port's students just end up hearing, 'Blah, blah, blah.'**

 **4.) As I said in joshua obryan's review, there are just so many interesting characters in the Halo games. And even more in the books.**

 **5.) The Chibi thing was just a spitball idea, not really sure if it's gonna happen. But maybe for filler. And now that I'm writing this... I'm kinda getting the idea of an 'episode'**

 **6.) Yeah, I'm sorry the though bubble thing went so horribly. I changed that as soon as I saw the reviews. Sorry! And that part you wrote, it honestly kinda gave me the idea for the new scene involving Port. So, thanks!**

 **7.) Thank you!**

 ***Shashenka**

 **1.) Thank you!**

 **2.) That... is probably not gonna happen... sorry. Though, there is a possibility that I will do flashbacks involving the two of them. Or in some future edits I could add another scene with the two of them.**

 ***Edrap**

 **1.) Whaaaaaaat? Nooooooo. I don't know what you're talking about. Everything will be fine. Nothing bad will ever happen. *Wink* *Wink***

* * *

 **Alright, to leave you off this time... I dunno... How about a joke (not a pun).**

 **So, an electron and a proton went out on a date. The electron kept complaining about everything and the proton said, "Why do you have to be so negative?"**

 **Get it? 'Cause, 'cause an electron is a negatively charged particle. Eh? Eh? Alright, I admit it wasn't my best. Anyway, see you next chapter!**

 **-Knight's Ascendant**


	6. Chapter 6: Costing an Arm and an Aura

**AN:**

 ***Looks at calendar*  
*Realizes was off of two-week mark by one day*  
*Silently inhales frustrations*  
*Exhales frustrations***

 **Okay. So, I'm sorry if it seemed like this took a while. I was kinda aiming to do this on a weekly basis. But then things happened. And then I aimed for a biweekly basis. And then things happened again, but I managed to do it only one day late. That's pretty good, right? No? Okay, I'll shut up now.**

 **Any-who** **, please don't forget to leave a review about what you liked, disliked, or hated about this chapter. I always wanna improve what I'm doing here so speak your mind. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, nor would I ever claim to own, RWBY (which is owned by Rooster Teeth) or Halo (which is owned by 343i [Microsoft])**

* * *

"Ozpin, what I'm saying is that we need to go in there and get him!" Ironwood shouted to the Headmaster, who was sitting behind his desk sipping from his mug.

Now too long ago, Glynda, Oobleck, and Port had returned with Phlox. They'd left Zacarias behind, which is apparently what he had requested.

"We have the manpower," Ironwood said as he brought out his Scroll. He tapped it a few times before sliding it over to Ozpin. "It would be a perfect time to run the newest Knights, show the public that they won't fail."

Ozpin looked to Glynda, Port, and Oobleck. "And what do you think about the situation?"

Glynda scowled. "I believe that we have to do something. Maybe not sending in a whole legion like James is suggesting, but something."

"I agree with Glynda," Port said while he twirled his mustache. "Perhaps if we sent an elite strike force in, along with a team of Huntsmen…"

"But, we cannot forget that the student's first real mission is supposed to be today," Oobleck stated. "We already postponed it once on account of Mr. Brown showing up. I believe that if we do so again, we will never get the chance."

Ozpin placed his mug onto his desk and leaned back slightly, while bring his hand up to his chin. "And what of these… these… what did Mr. Brown call them exactly?"

"'Cultists,'" Glynda replied, frowning slightly. "He also said something about a giant alien devouring a planet. And that someone will get it. Any idea what it means?"

Ozpin looked thoughtful for a moment before releasing a small chuckle, despite the situation at hand. "Just a little wall breaking is all, nothing to worry about."

"That is all well and good, Oz, but what exactly are we going to do about Mr. Brown?" Ironwood asked. He wasn't necessarily worried about Zacarias, but this could open up certain opportunities that had been previously closed.

Ozpin let out a sigh before bringing his hands to his temples, thinking. He looked towards his computer and typed a few things. The screen changed to show a map. "His Scroll says that he's still there. I'm sorry to have to do this to him, but we are going to have to delay his rescue. We've delayed the student's mission long enough, and I fear what might happen if we do so any longer." He looked to his teachers with a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry to have to do this. But, I assure you that if anything happens or he is moved, we will attack in force."

Glynda let out a small huff of anger, Oobleck had a small frown, and Port looked at the ground.

"Oz, I cannot allow y-" Ironwood began.

"Cannot allow me to do what, James?" asked Ozpin, his tone portraying slight anger. "You believe that I **wish** to leave one of my newest colleagues in the hands of those cultists?"

"I am only conc-" Ironwood, again, began.

"Concerned with gaining access to Mr. Brown's technology?" Ozpin questioned. He knew Ironwood's true intentions. There was no concerns for Zacarias, only that he could further Atlas' technological dominance. "And before you say that you have no interest in it, do remember that there are cameras inside the visitor's housing area, as well as alerts if there is any attempted access to the quarters there."

That shut Ironwood up. It was quite obvious from the beginning that Atlas would try something. But, in all honesty, a man from space appears on your doorstep with superior technology. Who wouldn't attempt to access it? Ozpin was barely able to stop Ironwood from jailing Zacarias in the first place and just taking everything for himself.

"The best we can do now is to just wait for the missions to be over," Ozpin explained. "If his records, his ranking, as well as the footage we took from his helmet are anything to go by, he has certainly faced far worse than a few cultists."

* * *

 **December 15th, 2551 (Probably)**

 **Location: Remnant; Abandoned Temple**

The altar room was a little worse for ware. The pillars lining the walls were pocketed with bullet holes, mainly from the terrible aim on the cultists' part. Large craters littered the floor from the big guy's hammer. The guy's corpse, along with the other killed cultist, had been taken away by a larger group. Apparently the people Zacarias and Glynda had encountered were only the elite bunch, having a lot more Aura than the rest. There were at least fifty in the rest of the group.

Zacarias was a little worse for ware. He was currently stripped out of his armor, left only in the white t-shirt and pants he had worn to bed. During his time fighting the Covenant, he'd learned that it paid to be prepared. Some had called him paranoid, but he just liked being prepared.

As for where in the room he actually was. He was currently strung up between the two obelisks, hung up by his legs and arms. It reminded him of a piece of leather left out on a drying rack.

The room was actually empty, which was a change since he first woke up a little while ago. Though, the people who did come in only were really in there to clean up the remains of their fellows.

"Yup…" Zacarias said to himself before releasing a sigh. "This is all because I left the door open… How did I manage to do that? Was I so caught up in seeing a cult? Was this just to move the plot ahead, so they'll be some big giant reveal…?"

"..."

"..."

"Nah, I'm not in a story…"

"..."

"But even if I **AM** in a story, wouldn't that mean someone is writing my words and actions down right now?" Zacarias just looked around as if he were expecting an answer.

"But doesn't that also mean, by the properties of the multiverse theory which states that there is an infinite number of infinite universes based on an infinite number of choices and possibilities, that I **DO** actually exist? And that I'm saying this to myself right now because of whoever is writing this right now? Or is someone writing it down as I'm saying it of my own free will? Would that mean, by the definition of a transcript, that this is technically a transcript of a conversation that I'm having right now with myself? Or if someone in the past is writing this, does that mean they are predicting what I'm saying before it's actually said?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"And that is how to have an existential crisis," Zacarias finished. "And I'm also talking to myself, or an audience if I'm going by the principals of the multiverse…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"And now I've got a headache."

"You really do have an interesting take on things," a familiar voice said from behind him. Maybe the room wasn't as empty as he'd first thought. He tried to turn his head to see if his suspicions were true, but couldn't actually do so because of the whole string situation. But his suspicions were soon confirmed as soon as the woman stepped out from the shadows. "Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

All she got as a reply was silence.

"Ah," the woman said. "I haven't even properly introduced myself, how silly of me. My name is Amethyst."

Zacarias let out a small little snort. He didn't know why, but it seemed like everyone he met was named after a color. Well, except Ozpin that is.

The woman flashed a smile, though it wasn't a very friendly one. More like predatory if it had to be labeled. "Now, why don't you tell me your name."

"Brown, Zacarias. Major. Service number 01835-80212-ZB."

"Oooh~" Amethyst said. "I see, we have a military man on our hands! You're not the first one to have come here, I can assure you of that."

"Brown, Zacarias. Major. Service number 01835-80212-ZB."

She let out a dramatic sigh and rolled her eyes. "If you're gonna keep doing that, I'll just skip over the fun stuff and get right to the torture part."

Zacarias moved his head from side to side, as if contemplating his options.

"Brown, Zacarias. Major. Service number 01835-80212-ZB."

"Alright, have it your way," Amethyst said, pulling her wooden 'X' out from behind her back. She pointed it at the ceiling and immediately strings shot out. Then, she was pulled upwards until she was staring Zacarias in the face.

"Tell me, how much pain can you take?" asked Amethyst, smirking sadistically.

"Well…" Zacarias began, garnering a surprised look from Amethyst. She had honestly expected him not to answer her question. "Considering I've been staring at your ugly mug and haven't keeled over dead, I'd say a lot." Despite the circumstances, he actually allowed himself to howl in laughter.

Amethyst joined in. "Oh, you're pretty funny." She immediately stopped laughing. "That's why I'm going to torture you slowly… painfully…"

"And when you do," Zacarias said, glaring in defiance. "I'm not going to scream once. I won't grant you the pleasure in hearing me weep."

Amethyst clapped her hands together in excitement. "A challenge! Finally!" She lowered herself to the floor and called the strings back into the 'X.' "But for now, since you did technically did answer my questions, I think I'll hold off. How about you ask me something now? And as soon as you don't answer one of my questions, I'll torture you?"

She actually looked to be having fun. And given the circumstances, it disgusted Zacarias a great deal. "If you think I'm gonna play along with some insane cult leader, you've got another thing comin'."

Amethyst pouted at that. "Aw, but it'll be fun!"

"Lady, you and I got a very big difference as to what the word, 'fun' means," Zacarias replied.

"Fine, I'll ask you a question instead," Amethyst said, waving off Zacarias' words. "Where are you from?"

"Noneya," Zacarias said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Noneya?" asked Amethyst. She hadn't heard of such a place.

"Yeah, none ya business," Zacarias said with a laugh. He would've continued laughing, had he not felt his limbs stretch a little. He grimaced slightly, but didn't yelp in pain. Much to the displeasure of Amethyst.

Though the look of displeasure disappeared after a few seconds. "I have to go. I hope you like being strung up there."

And with that, she disappeared down the corridor she came from.

* * *

Ozpin sat behind his desk, his face neutral. The students had all left for their mission, most of the teachers going with some specific groups.

He'd recently received a message from Dr. Grey, something that he had deemed very important. So important, in fact, that he had called her up to his office.

The elevator dinged lightly as it reached the top floor and out came Dr. Grey, lab coat and all. In her hands was her Scroll, which she tapped at vigorously. She looked up, had a slight look of confusion as if she didn't realize where she was, and then mouthed 'Oh' before standing before Ozpin.

"Please, take a seat," Ozpin said, gesturing towards the seat across from him. She immediately sat down. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Yes, please," Dr. Grey replied with a smile. She was quickly handed a mug before taking a sip. She sighed in pleasure before flashing him a smile. "You always make it great."

Ozpin returned the smile. "Tell me, how is Mr. Phlox doing?"

Dr. Grey took another sip. "He's recovering well enough. It was quite difficult to remove those strings encasing him. And the skin underneath the area has condensed a great deal, almost to the point that it resembles stone."

Ozpin nodded his head in understanding before turning towards his computer. "You sent me a message earlier today, which I only now was able to read."

Dr. Grey nodded. "I believe what I've found will change things a great deal."

"Yes…" Ozpin replied with a contemplative look. "Tell me, did you send this to James?"

"Yes, I did send it to the General, as per your agreement to take custody over Mr. Brown," she answered.

"Good, good…" Ozpin said. "Speaking of Mr. Brown, I suppose you already know about his current status in the field?"

Dr. Grey nodded her head again. "Yes, I heard from Glynda that he was captured. It's quite disheartening."

"Yes, yes it is," was all Ozpin gave as a reply. "Well, that was all I need. Thank you for coming."

Grey flashed him a smile before standing up. She reached the elevator and descended back to her lab, leaving Ozpin alone in his tower.

* * *

 **December 15th, 2551 (Probably)**

 **Location: Remnant; Abandoned Temple**

The temple had fallen silent in the absence of the woman. There was the occasion person who walked by, to whom Zacarias occasionally shouted at, but they quickly left the area after doing their task, completely ignoring him.

By his count, he'd been there for roughly an hour. Just strung up and waiting for something to happen. Now, usually by this time, the ones that captured him, whether it be Covvies, Innies, or whatever, would've at least tried to get something out of him or hurt him in some way. Whether it be a Brute threatening to "feast on his bones", an Elite prodding him with an electrified stick, screaming about heresy or some shit, or an Innie that just wanted to beat the ever living crap out of him. There was also that one time with an ONI agent in bed, but Zacarias didn't like to talk about it.

So, for all intents and purposes, Zacarias was… bored. Which is a really weird state to be in when one is strung up like clothes on a line. But, he just was. There was nothing happening around him.

"Hey!" Zacarias called out into the empty room. "Can I at least get some tunes or something?"

Only silence returned as a response.

"I'll take that as a no…" Zacarias muttered to himself. "If I'm left alone any longer, I might have another existential crisis…"

He heard footsteps approaching from behind him and he straightened himself slightly. Or, straightened himself as much as someone in his position could.

Amethyst stolled in front of him, though she didn't have her usual smirk.

"What's the ma-" Zacarias started, only to be cut off by Amethyst raising her hand in a 'Zip it' fashion.

"First off," she began. She sounded pissed. "You're not getting any music."

"Aww…" Zacarias said sarcastically. "I was hoping for a musical number."

"Second off," she said, completely ignoring the musical number bit. "How are you still conscious?"

That threw Zacarias off a bit. Why would she ask that. "Whadda ya mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me," she huffed. "I've been doing every known method of Aura torture known to man. And you're acting like nothing happened!"

"Oooh…" Zacarias said, realizing what was happening.

She didn't realize that he didn't actually have an Aura, which means that all of her torture methods wouldn't work on him. Which means that this is one of the least horrible situations he'd been in.

"Don't 'Oooh…' me, soldier boy," she said as if she were scolding a child. "You're starting to piss me off!" She pulled the 'X' out again and pointed it towards the ceiling, lifting herself up until she was approximately eye level with Zacarias.

"You know, you have the prettiest eyes," Zacarias remarked, again sarcastically. What can he say, he's a pretty sarcastic guy when it comes to tortures. Helps with confusing them.

Amethyst looked confused by the remark but ended up just ignoring it. She pulled the dagger that Zacarias had found from behind her back.

"You know what this is?" she asked, inspecting it.

"No, just found it on the ground coming in here," Zacarias replied honestly. There was no harm in that question.

"It belonged to our previous leader," she explained. "He was weak, just like the rest of the Old Order." She looked up at him with that sadistic grin again and a twinkle in her eyes. "That's why I stole it from him. And carved him up like a ham."

"Uh-huh…" was all he responded with. That was actually kinda creepy.

"I wonder how sharp it is… after all these years..." she said absentmindedly before looking up. Her eyes quickly flicked to his left arm.

"Now, hang on just a minute," Zacarias said, frowning slightly. "If you do what I think you're going to do, I'm going to personally rip out your skull, spine and all, and beat every single cultist here to death."

Her smile just grew even wider. "I look forward to it." And with that, she swung herself to her right and, in one fluid motion, chopped down on his arm.

Now, being a person native to Remnant, she expected one of two things to happen:

1\. His Aura would stop the blow

2\. Some weird Semblance would save him.

What she didn't expect was that the blade, which was coming down full force, would strike into his arm… and cleave straight through.

She stared wide-eyed at the bloody stump that used to be Zacarias' left arm with Zacarias doing the same.

He was too shocked to actually scream. Blood was pouring forth from the wound like water from a fountain.

Amethyst opened her mouth, raising the knife about to say something. She then proceeded to close her mouth. She repeated this process several times.

Then, like a dam bursting, Zacarias was flooded with pain. So much pain, in fact, that he almost screamed. Of course he didn't because he immediately passed out from shock.

"Well…" Amethyst began, looking at the inert form in front of her. "Shit…"

* * *

General Ironwood paced around a White Fang Lieutenant, currently strapped to a chair in front of him.

They were inside of an old, abandoned warehouse that the Atlesian Military had just raided. In the corner, multiple White Fang Grunts were unconscious. Around them stood multiple Atlesian soldiers and Knights.

"I'm going to ask you one. More. Time," Ironwood began. He was beginning to lose patience, not that he was a very patient person to begin with. "What are you planning?"

The Lieutenant chuckled. "I told ya. I 'ave no idea whatcha talkin' 'bout."

Rearing back his robotic hand, Ironwood punched the man full force. The soldiers in the background cringed slightly.

The Lieutenant's head swiveled a little before he shook his head, blinked a few times, and straightened up. "That was pretty good. Still ain't gonna say anythin'."

Ironwood let out a sigh. "Then you've forced my hand." He turned to one of the soldiers guarding the entrance. "Bring it in."

The soldier snapped off a quick salute before exiting the building. It wasn't long until he returned carrying a small case in one hand. He handed it to the General, who nodded his thanks.

"This is your final chance," Ironwood warned.

"Nothin' you can do to me will ever get me to talk," the Lieutenant said with a smirk.

"Alright," Ironwood said with a resigned look. He placed the case on the ground and out of it he produced a small needle. "Are you certain?"

"Go ahead, inject me!" the man said defiantly. "It won't do ya any good!"

And so Ironwood did. Puncturing the man in his right arm, he injected the red liquid from inside.

Almost immediately the man began to cough. Cough a lot. So much so that blood began to come up. He bent over in pain and then shot backwards. Were it not for the General grabbing onto the chair he would've fallen to the ground.

"Wha-" the man said as the coughing slowly subsided. "What… the Hell did you just do to me?!"

"Simply put," the General said. "We took away your Aura for the time being."

"What?!"

"It will wear off eventually," Ironwood said. "At least, it did for the test animals. You're the first _sentient_ being we've tried this on." Ironwood leaned so that his face was only a few inches from his captives. "Now, you're going to tell me everything I want to know or else," Ironwood reached behind his back and produced his revolver. He pulled back the hammer and placed it to the side of the man's head. "Well, I think you know what's going to happen next."

* * *

 **AN: And that's that. I hope you enjoyed. And if you didn't, well thanks for reading anyway. Again, don't be afraid to leave a review. It always helps.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 ***joshua obryan 549**

 **1.) Don't worry, I'm not gonna _charge_ at you.  
** **2.) Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it!  
** **3.) I think I'm going to let the fourth wall break speak for itself.  
** **4.) As to how he'll get out... well he's lost an arm... but I'm sure he'll be fine!**

 ***adamsamules**

 **1.) Thanks for the concern. Don't worry, everything is pretty much fine.  
2.) Thank you! I hope this chapter was as good.  
3.) Pretty much got the reference.  
4.) You'll just have to read to find out.  
5.) *Strokes chin intently* Hmmm...  
6.) I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the idea in the first place.  
7.) Yeah, I was just feeling pretty bad during that time. Nothing a little tea, some video games, and some doodling can't help. Next time I take a long break, I'll be sure to say something. As for the Chibi thing, if people really want to see it, I already have one well on it's way.  
8.) Journal entries could work. Maybe something about past battles Zacarias had fought in or character's opinions about him or something. We'll see.  
9.) Well, hope you enjoyed this update. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible.**

 ***Edrap**

 **1.) EVERYTHING IS BURNING! HELP! AHHHH!**

* * *

 **Alright, what to do this time... I know!**

 **How're you doing today? I know, I know, it's a bit simplistic. But I always tell you how I'm doing and never ask how you're doing.**

 **Personally, right this second, I'm pretty good. Kinda pumped I got another chapter out.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Past and the Present

**AN: *Mutters* September 27th... September 28th... 29th... 30th! I did it! I actually managed to upload on time! Yes! What do I win? What do I get? Nothing... Oh... Okay...**

 **Anyways! Yes! I have no idea what to type here, so I'm just typing what is coming to my mind right now! This is really awkward... Wait! I know! This chapter mainly focuses on the Halo side of things, with some RWBY elements thrown in here or there. I'm sorry if you enjoy the more RWBY oriented chapters. I just wanted to write some Halo stuff. I'm sorry!**

 **As always, feel free to leave a review. I always take them into consideration when I try and write. So whether you liked it, hated it, or want it completely erased off of the face of the planet... go ahead and tell me. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim to own, nor would I ever claim to own (in my wildest dreams), Halo or RWBY. Halo is owned by the people over at Microsoft (343i) and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

%Initializing System Reboot%

%Rebooting… Rebooting… Rebooting…%

^Reboot Successful^

`Reviewing _Purpose's_ Status`

Engines… Offline

Reactor… Running at 67% Efficiency

Sensors… 100% Efficiency

Cryonics… 37% Efficiency

+Furthering Query…+

+Occupants Remaing… 0+

SlipSpace Transportation Grid… 87% Efficiency

Caretaker Units Status… 1,701/3,000 Units Functioning

…

…

`Beginning Automated Yearly Population Scan #99996 Since _The Event_ '

`Current Population:

…

-Plagued: 0… 0… 0…

++Furthering Query…++

++No Spores Detected++

…

-Experimentals: 11,789,341… 11,789,346… 11,789,349…

++Status: Experimental Population Growing

…

-Mutated: 9,901,845… 9,901,844… 9,901,847…

++Status: Mutated Population Growing; most likely limited due to Experimental

…

-Purebred: 1… 2…

++Purebreds Located++

++Furthering Query…++

…

=Designation Purebred 1 Status:

*Currently experiencing extreme blood loss

*Unconscious; Due to blood loss

…

=Designation Purebred 2 Status:

*Currently stable

*ERROR_ERROR; Purebred 2 created from Mutated.

*Estimated time until Purebred 2 reconverts… 13 Standard Hours

…

[Recommendation: Initialize contact with Designation Purebred 1]

[Per _Purebred Protocol_ , Designation ' _Matriarch_ ' reboot required]

…

%Reboot _Matriarch_ Initialized%

% _Matriarch_ Coming Online%

…

-What is it this time?-

` _Purebred Protocol_ is to be initiated'

-What? Are you certain?-

`Designation Purebred 1 is cur-`

-Yes, yes I've seen the report. Begin the retrieval process!-

`Retrieval Process Engaged…`

-And begin the rebuilding process. We need to be ready.-

`Initializing rebuilding process…`

-We can finally go home-

* * *

 **June 7th. 2548**

 **New Greece; Outskirts of Athens**

"Move it!" David screamed as the bombers soared overhead. The Gallesases parked near a movie theatre exploded as large balls of plasma impacted nearby. Hoplites who hadn't exited the vehicles were caught in the blast, killing most instantly but severely wounding others. Screams of pain echoed from the wounded.

The Scorpions escorting the convoy immediately fired into the sky, attempting to catch the bombers as they sped away, though none had any luck.

"Come on! Come on! Go left!" David exclaimed pushing Zacarias into an alleyway. "We've gotta get to the club quickly. There's no telling if she's alright."

"She's fine," Zacarias said quickly. "She's smart, she would know that we'd come for her."

David nodded in response and the two continued to sprint down the hallway, eyes down the sights of the pistols.

There was a low humming noise from above them and they looked up. A large, beetle shaped ship passed overhead and stopped in the middle of the street in front of them. A bright purple beam of sorts dropped down from the center of the craft and one large, armored form descended. Following it, at least five squat forms followed.

"Shit," David whispered before going behind a nearby dumpster for cover. Zacarias followed suit. "We've got… what are they… one Elite and five Grunts, right?"

"Yeah," Zacarias replied, popping out of cover before quickly returning. "We can't take them with just pistols."

"We'll jus-"

"Spread out! Find them!" an alien voice shouted. Zacarias peeked from cover and saw the Grunts began to fan out in all directions. One of them was heading their way. In it's hand was a green pistol of sorts.

A plan of action began to form in his head and he turned to his brother. "We've got one coming over. It's got one of the pistols that overcharge to an EMP burst."

David understood almost immediately where this was going. "Kill it, silently, EMP the Elites, and hope we don't die." He nodded sarcastically. "Not one of your worst plans."

Zacarias bent down and picked up a very sharp looking piece of broken pipe. If he remembered correctly, he'd need to stab this between the gas tank and head in order to kill the thing.

"Hummies? Where are yooou?" asked a squeaky voice. It was closing in on them fast. "I just want to show you true power of Nipple!"

"Ready?" David asked.

"More or less," Zacarias replied.

The two of them waited behind the dumpster for the Grunt to show itself. It slowly waddled past them, completely oblivious to them just standing there. As soon as it had past, Zacarias snuck up behind it and stabbed downwards with all he could muster. The pipe pierced the thick skin of Grunt, though with some difficulty, and teal blood began pouring out of the wound.

"Ahh!" the squeaky voice exclaimed before the body went limp.

"What was noise?" asked another squeaky voice from behind.

Zacarias let the body hit the floor with a loud _THUNK_ and he grabbed the pistol before diving back into cover.

"Someone killed Boonflip!" the second voice exclaimed.

"What?" a deep voice growled. There was a sniffing sound and then a deep growl. "Humans…"

There were multiple loud thumping noises as the Elite closed in on them. While this was happening, Zacarias clicked the glowing blue button at the top of the pistol and a glowing blue ball began to expand at the front. The heat it gave off was nearly unbearable to the his exposed hands.

"Get ready," he whispered to his brother. He took aim with the glowing gun as a very large figure rounded the corner.

Now, neither Zacarias nor David had ever seen an Elite up close before. Only images. So automatically their bodies went to the 'Fight or Flight' response where the body builds up adrenaline to help in either running away or for a fight. Hence the name, 'Fight or Flight.'

Every fiber of Zacarias' being told him to run when the reptilian thing showed it's face. It's expression was one of what could only be surprise at the fact that a charge pistol was aimed towards it.

With the removal of his finger, Zacarias let loose the charged shot. There was a loud _POP_ and a smell similar to that of the ozone and the Elite was momentarily stunned. There was then a loud _BANG_ and the Elite collapsed to the ground, blood oozing from it's mouth.

"Leader dead!" yelled a third squeaky voice.

"Run away!" yelled another.

When the yells of terror sounded, Zacarias immediately dropped the pistol and waved his hands in pain. "Son of a gun!"

David smiled to his brother. "Nice shot."

Zacarias returned the gesture. "Yeah, you weren't too bad yourself."

After the rest of the Grunts had fled, Zacarias and David left their cover. They inspected the Elite's corpse and found two blue spheres. Zacarias picked them up to inspect them.

"Woah, woah, woah," David said, grabbing the spheres from his hands and attaching them to his belt. "Those are Plasma Grenades… I'm pretty sure."

"Yeah… you can have those…" Zacarias said as he looked back at the corpse. He kicked it once just to make sure it was dead. "We should get going. We've gotta find Kelly."

David nodded and the duo continued their trek through the streets of Athens.

* * *

Amethyst silently cursed to herself. The soldier, Zacarias, was strung up before him. Though he was… missing a limb. And unconscious. And probably pissed. Though were his arm had been was covered by her strings, cutting off the blood flow for the time being. At least until it could be properly treated.

Amethyst sighed to herself. She began to wonder how this happened. Surely the man before her didn't have that weak of an Aura. She didn't mean to knock him unconscious. She just wanted to have some fun.

And now here she was, standing before the twin obelisks, bored. The guy was at least entertaining, what with his constant sarcasm. But now he was out like a light. And she seriously doubted anything would wake him up anytime soon.

Though she could try shocking him… Although that would probably stop his heart completely. If his Aura was really that weak, she would have to take precautions as to not kill him. Or she could always just wrap him up and put him in the display.

 _Nah! Where's the fun in that?_

Maybe she could cut his other limbs off. Just to see his reaction when he wakes up. Oh the possibilities, oh the fun she could have.

But, before she could further contemplate what to do with the knocked out man before her, a breeze started to pick up. Which is weird, since they were underground. She brushed it off as her imagination, until it picked up again. And it was coming from Zacarias.

Then, there was a burst of wind so strong, she was knocked from her feet. When she looked back, she saw a large, purple and white sphere where Zacarias had been. And as soon as it was there, it was gone. Pieces of the obelisks were also missing, cut in the shape of a perfect circle.

"Oh come on!"

* * *

 **June 7th. 2548**

 **New Greece; Outskirts of Athens**

"Come on, come on, get in there!" David yelled to his brother as he fired potshots from behind cover. Two Jackals were currently positioned atop a building a little ways down the street. A sandwich shop, one that Zacarias, David, and Kelly had always went to after school. There were some good memories in that building. But the owner, Edd, was nowhere to be found.

Zacarias kicked open the doors to the club and dove inside as one of the Jackals took a shot with it's Carbine, scorching where he'd previously been standing. David followed suit as he noticed some Grunts coming out of a nearby building.

"David? Zacarias?"

The two of them looked up to see their sister, Kelly, standing there holding a fireman's axe. She looked both surprised and happy beyond belief.

"You guys came to get me?"

Zacarias smirked at that. "Course, how could we leave our little sis behind?"

Kelly rolled her eyes at that. "I'm still taller than you."

"Yeah, well, I can still kick your butt," Zacarias replied, still smirking.

*Ahem*

Zacarias and Kelly turned to David. "It's great to see you sis, but we've got some Covvies coming in soon. Where're your friends?"

She nudged her head to the back room where all the alcohol was stored. "In there. Hoped we could hold out until help came." She smiled again. "Guess I was right."

"Huuummiiieeesss? Where arrrre yooou?" asked a squeaky voice from outside the door. A shadow could be seen under the door. There was a knock on the door. "You in here Hummies?"

"Fuck," Kelly whispered.

"Hey," Zacarias whispered back sternly. "Language."

"I think I can curse in this situation," Kelly scoffed before shaking her head. "Hurry, let's just get to the back room."

The three of them rushed to the back room, where they were met with a group of around seven people, not including themselves.

"Seriously? That's who you risked yourself to get?" asked one of them. He was older than the rest, probably the proprietor of the establishment.

"Oi, shut it," Kelly replied, glaring at the man. She gestured to him with her fire axe. "You don't leave family behind."

"Right, I'm sorry," the man replied, slightly nervous that the woman was waving an axe in his face.

The was a _*CLICK*_ noise and Zacarias peered through the doorway. A group of three Grunts had entered the building, led by an enormous ape in blue armor.

The ape let out a sniffing noise before turning towards the back room where all of them were hiding. It did something akin to a smile and walked towards them.

"Shoot," Zacarias whispered. "We've got a Brute coming towards us!"

"Move," David said as he pushed him out of his way. He then reached into his pocket and produced one of the grenades they had found earlier.

"You know how to use that?" asked one of the random people in the background. They looked slightly nervous.

"Yeah…" David said with so much confidence that it sounded like he was being sarcastic. Zacarias couldn't help but smile at that.

"Bet you can't stick it," Zacarias said. He was playfully punched by Kelly.

"I have complete and total faith in you," Kelly said.

"Thank you Kelly," David said as he turned to Zacarias. "See, at least she can be supportive." Zacarias just gave a sarcastic shrug in response.

"Let's hope this works…" David whispered to himself. He thumbed the large red button on the grenade, because that's usually how grenades work. Almost immediately the sphere began to glow blue and heat up.

David reeled his arm back and chucked it, nailing the approaching Brute on the chestplate. The ape just stopped for a second and stared at it before rushing towards them. It almost made it, if the grenade hadn't exploded with the heat of a miniature sun.

The group in the back room let out a sigh of relief. That is, until they heard more feet heading towards them. The three Grunts had seen were the grenade had come from and where headed towards them.

"Shit!" David exclaimed. He looked to the owner. "Is there a back door outta here?"

"No," the man said in a voice that implied he had given up.

Shaking his head, Zacarias leaned his out of the doorway and fired six shots at the approaching Grunts. One went down with a well placed shot to the head. The other two stumbled slightly from the impact of the bullets, but they continued towards the group. One raised a needler and shot three glowing purple spikes at him. He retreated back into cover.

"BipBap, use a grenade!" one of the two Grunts exclaimed squeakily.

"I lost my grenade…" 'BipBap' said sadly.

David, while the Grunts were distracted, decided to also peak his head out. He aimed his shots a little better, placing both of them in the little bastards heads.

"And that, lil' bro, is how you actually kill something," David said with a smirk.

Zacarias just rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's get outta here before more of 'em show up."

* * *

It had been roughly a day since Ozpin had made the decision to leave Zacarias behind for the time being. The student's missions were going well, at least from the initial reports made by the people the students were assigned to. Nothing could possibly go wrong in the near future.

Ozpin himself was currently at his desk as always. He had set his Scroll to notify him should Zacarias be moved in any way, or if he should flatline. At the moment, however, he was looking over combat footage taken from Zacarias' helmet. And what he saw was… less than pleasant.

 _ **FILE NUMBER: #90124156**_

 _ **FOOTAGE DATED: November 19th, 2550**_

 _ **LOCATION: Former world of**_ **Bounty**

 _ **DESIGNATION: Major Zacarias Brown**_

" _You sure we're gonna hold, sir?" asked a man parallel to Zacarias. He wore full black armor with a polarized visor. It was similar in shape to the armor Zacarias wore, except there weren't as many exposed places._

" _If we don't hold," Zacarias began. He looked down and loaded a fresh magazine into a gun akin to an SMG. "Then I'll be sure to pay you those credits I still owe you in the afterlife."_

" _And if we don't end up in the same place?" the man asked._

" _I'll mail 'em to you," Zacarias said with a chuckle. His laughing was cut short as a large shadow appeared above him, blocking out the sun. The camera panned upwards and in view was a large, purple ship of sorts. Out of it poured smaller craft, tons of them swarmed into the streets of the city Zacarias was there to protect._

" _Incoming!" a voice called in the background._

 _Four of the bulbous craft landed in the middle of the street, two of them dropping off purple bike vehicles while the other dropped off multiple creatures of varying size and shape._

 _Zacarias immediately ducked behind the road bloke before peaking out and firing into the group. The gathered Human forces followed suit. Some of the creatures died, but others stood firm as the bullets bounced off of the shields surrounding them._

 _There was a loud bellow from one of the ape things. It charge forwards, hammer in it's hand, and nearly made it to the blockade. Had it not been for multiple sniper shots staggering it and eventually killing it, it surely would've slaughtered them all._

 _Zacarias looked to the source of the shots and saw that they came from atop a nearby building. Standing there was a very tall figure covered in steel blue armor. Zacarias raised his hand in thanks but the figure only nodded in response before jumping off of the building._

 _The figure landed with a loud_ *CRASH* _that created a small crater. It then proceeded to rush straight into combat against the approaching hordes. One of the bikes attempted to ram into the figure, but said figure moved to the side and jumped onto the bike. It kicked the small creature off, killing it. It then proceeded to use the bike to attack the approaching aggressors._

" _Well," Zacarias said as he looked around. Many of the people had stopped firing, watching the figure. "Don't just stand there! They need our help!"_

 _With that, Zacarias hopped over the barricade and rushed forward, firing shots at any of the creatures that were left. The rest of the Humans followed behind, copying him._

 _When all the dust had settled and the immediate threat dealt with, the figure from before walked up to Zacarias._

" _SPARTAN-010 reporting for duty, sir," a female voice said from behind the helmet. Zacarias looked up at her and nodded._

" _I-"_

 _ **VIDEO PAUSED**_

And there Ozpin paused the feed. The figure on the screen was something that intrigued him greatly. It was not like any of the other Humans he had seen in the footage. She was taller, stronger, and much more agile than Zacarias had proven to be. Perhaps he could ask him about her once he re-

There was a _*BEEP_ * from Ozpin's Scroll. He immediately pulled it out and looked over the message. Zacarias had been moved to somewhere very far from his previous location. And very remote as well. Nodding to himself, he made to call Glynda, Port, Oobleck, and Ironwood. That is, until a call came in from Oobleck.

"Hello Ba-"

"OZPIN! I'M ON A TRAIN FULL OF EXPLOSIVES HEADED FOR VALE!"

There was a small explosion in the background.

"I AM ALSO FIGHTING A PALADIN PILOTED BY ROMAN TORCHWICK WITH A FLAMING CORGI! * _muffled_ * SAY HI ZWEI!"

"Woof! Woof!"

"ZWEI SAYS, 'HELLO!'"

There was another explosion.

"I'M AFRAID I MUST BE GOING NOW! SEE YOU IN ABOUT… THIRTY SECONDS!"

"Wai-"

And then the line went dead. Oobleck had hung up on Ozpin.

"Well," Ozpin muttered to himself. "This can't be good."

* * *

 **Date: Unknown**

 **Location: Unknown**

Zacarias groggily opened his eyes. His vision was blurred and all he could see above him was a white light. He noticed that he wasn't strung up anymore, nor were his limbs (that is one arm and two legs) wrapped in anything.

He was lying on something cold, some kind of metal maybe. He was still in his clothes, which was good. He didn't like being in an unknown place without any clothes on. It reminded him of his date with an ONI agent. The thought just made him shudder, and not in a good way.

His ears rung slightly and everything sounded muffled. But he could make out some voices in the background.

"-how far we've fallen," a woman's voice said sadly. Zacarias looked around trying to find the source, but had difficulty moving. Something was restraining him to the board.

[Sensors confirm: 100% Purebred match]

[Analysis: Best chance for leaving]

"I know," the woman's voice said with a sigh. "It just saddens me to see this is what our people have been lowered to."

Again Zacarias tried to move but it felt like there was a large weight pressing against his chest. There was a tingling around his wrists and when he looked at them, it looked like he was being restrained by light. He tried to talk, but his mouth was extremely dry.

"Did you download his identification tag?" the voice asked.

 _My IFF? Why would they need that?_

[Download process… Complete]

"Good," the voice said. "Begin transmitting it on all possible frequencies. Hopefully some more of this 'UNSC' will come."

 _Transmit… No no no… If they do that...!_

Zacarias attempted to call out to the voice and to tell them to stop. It would doom the entire planet if they did that. There was no telling what could happen if they found this place.

He began to struggle against his restraints, moving back and forth hoping to break free. Whatever his bonds were made out of wasn't budging no matter what.

[Beginning transmission… Broadcasting…]

[Update: Ship repair completion reaching 46%]

[Patient status: Awake]

[Warning! Unidentified craft on approach to our position]

[Most likely reasoning: Rescue]

"Well, we have what we need. And you've implanted the instructions, correct?"

[Affirmative]

"Good, transport him to the surface."

The air around Zacarias began to tense up, almost like it was charged with electricity. Wind picked up as reality itself was being torn to pieces. A small purple-white dot appeared above him, slowly growing in size and shape until it matched his exact outline. It moved down over his body and he felt every molecule in his body pushed into the realm of SlipSpace.

His body warped in all directions, much like the first time it happened, and he gained an extreme headache. Almost to the point that he blacked out. Now whether that was due to blood loss or being exposed to another reality entirely was yet to be determined. His face contorted in pain and he felt like he was sitting there for hours, days, weeks.

But he knew that it had only been a second or so. He had gone through this before, though the circumstances were much different. This system seemed to use a type of localized anomaly generator while he just set off a bomb.

As soon as the anomaly had chewed him up, it spat him back out. Underneath his palms he felt grass. There was a cool breeze drifting over him, reminding him that he was no longer exposed to the endless void of SlipSpace. For a second time.

He raised his head slightly and looked around. He was in a very large clearing in the center of a massive forest. The moon was up, it's shattered remains one of the only sources of light.

His eyelids began to feel heavier and heavier. He had to fight in order to keep them open.

There was a loud rumbling sound behind him that caused him to sit up completely and turn around. It hurt him. A lot.

But, despite being in immense pain, extremely tired, and missing an arm he allowed himself a small smile.

In the distance, the familiar form of a Bullhead approached.

It landed not too far from him. He attempted to get up, but fell to his knees halfway through the motion.

And then, due to the extreme exhaustion, for the third time in a row, he blacked out.

He seemed to be doing that a lot recently.

* * *

 **AN: Was it okay? You know, I do this weird thing every chapter where I flip a coin to see if I'd actually upload it. Heads I do, tails I don't. Even though I just end up uploading it anyway, I'm always worried about how people will react to it. Whether I did good or not. Eh, I'm sure I did alright.**

 **On a side note, a new group has entered the fray. Can you guess who it is?**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 ***joshua obryan 549**

 **1.) Thank you.  
2.) I'm sorry! I was just kinda bored and I thought it was funny. I'm sorry!  
3.) Any help would really come in _handy_.  
**

 ***Edrap**

 **1.) That's not what I ordered! I ordered a pizza!**

 ***PhoenixClaw2128**

 **1.) "Folks need heroes Chief. To give 'em hope. So smile, will ya? While we still got something to smile about!"  
2.) _A Knight's Guide to Interrogation:  
-Get captured (Totally on purpose)  
-Be as sarcastic as possible while simultaneously making as many jokes as possible  
-Explain how you are going to escape in a grandiose and over dramatic manner  
-Make threats  
-Get beaten up for said threats  
-Escape in an over dramatic fashion (preferably with a lot of explosions)  
*WARNING: FOLLOWING THIS GUIDE COULD LEAD TO DEATH OR SEVERE INJURY. IT WILL MOST DEFINITELY LEAD TO INJURY AND/OR DEATH. FOLLOWING THIS GUIDE IS NOT ADVISED._**

* * *

 **Hmm... Okay, whose you're favorite RWBY character. Personally, I don't have a favorite so... yeah.**

 **Hopefully I'll see you next chapter,**

 **-Knight's Ascendant**


	8. Chapter 8: A Little R&R

**AN: I'm sorry! I am so very, very sorry!**

 **Seriously, I'm extremely sorry that this came out so late. I mean one moment I was writing and the next... I just blanked. I had some serious writer's block on this one, and I still think it's not my best work. Not to mention that I had the added stress of a huge English Research paper. But I digress.**

 **As with every other chapter I have written thus far, I am extremely grateful for anything you people write down in the Review section. Whether it be how much you liked it, hate it, or want to see this story (and me) burn in the underworld for all eternity... Go ahead and say it. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Never, in all my years, have I ever claimed to own RWBY or Halo. RWBY belongs to the people over at Rooster Teeth and Halo belongs to those folks over at 343i (Microsoft).**

* * *

It's strange, really. Of all the possible things that could have possibly happened to the poor man, this was the least he expected.

One of the more pleasant possibilities out there was that he would retire from the military after the war was over. Another would be that he could see his old friends again, maybe share a laugh or two.

Of course, there are always the worse possibilities out there. One would be getting shot in the back. Another would be being left behind by his brothers and sisters in arms to die.

But never, not in any sense of the word 'possibility', did he ever think that he would wake up in a hospital room. On a planet full of superhumans that could tear him limb from limb, as can be seen from his arm. The thought just never really occurred to him. It was almost like someone put him in this situation just to torture him. Some omnipotent being writing his life out like it was nothing but words on a screen.

When he first woke up, he didn't realize or know where he was. He honestly just thought that he was back on Domus. That he hadn't lost his best friend. The planet wasn't lost. And that he was just knocked out by some horrific accident, and that everything was a dream.

But, alas, poor Zacarias. For that was not the case. And the realization was slow going at first.

He looked around the room he was in. It wasn't like any U.N.S.C. Hospital he had ever been in before. There was a symbol on the wall, though he didn't really recognize it. There were two crossed axes on a green background.

While he was looking around, he got an itch on the left side of his face. So, naturally, he went to scratch it. Lifting his left arm, he went to scratch it. Only for his hand not to contact his face.

That caused him to raise a eyebrow. Why couldn't he move his arm?

Looking down to his left, he was shocked to see that there was no arm. Just a stub, professionally wrapped in bandages.

And then it hit him like a runaway train. The fall of Domus, the SlipSpace bomb, the questioning, the mission, and the cult. Remnant, Beacon, all of it. It all came crashing down on him like a tree on a careless lumberjack.

He clutched his head with his right hand and closed his eyes in pain. He always thought that the whole thing about gaining a headache when remembering something was a bunch of BS. Guess he was wrong.

The pain quickly subsided as fast as it had appeared. He looked up and saw that an IV was currently pumping some unknown liquid into his body, probably some painkillers.

There was a soft * _Whoosh*_ in the far left hand corner of the room. In stepped a tall, familiar figure wearing a neat black/green suit. He had an ageless face that looked like it had seen ages of grief, sorrow, happiness, and joy. In one hand was a white mug and in the other was a long, old cane.

The figure looked at him and tilted his head to the side. "Hello, Mr. Brown. I see that you are awake."

He only nodded his head in response. This caused the figure to gain a curious and concerned look on his face. "Are you alright? You were exposed to quite a bit of trauma."

Again, he nodded. "Ye-yeah. I'm good." Blinking a few times to clear his vision, he looked around. He shook his head and smile to himself. "Yeah, I'm good. Just a little shaken. I've been through worse though."

Ozpin gave a sympathetic look, taking a sip from his cup. "Yes, yes you have. And I thank you for what you did."

"Don't worry about it," Zacarias replied, shrugging his shoulders. It didn't hurt him, per say, but it was difficult. His muscles were stiff. He looked up at Ozpin, who took another sip from his mug. "I suppose you want to know about what happened?"

Ozpin slowly nodded his head. "In time, yes. Though for now, I believe you've earned some rest. Not to mention there are some people who want to see you."

That made him raise an eyebrow. Who would want to see him? He didn't really have any ties in Beacon, let alone on Remnant.

Almost as soon as he said it, the door slide open with another _*Whoosh*_. In stepped three familiar figures.

One was a tall, lengthy man in a white button-down shirt and a yellow tie. His green hair was wildly spike and he held a cup of decaffeinated coffee in his left hand.

Another was a short man in a red suit. A gray mustache and gray eyebrows made up roughly ninety percent of his face. He looked around until his gaze rested upon Zacarias.

The final figure was a woman with a stern gaze. She wore some weird dress-cap thing with points on the ends. In one hand she had her riding crop. She looked around the room with a stern expression that softened when she saw him lying in the bed.

"I'll… leave you to talk," Ozpin said. He gripped his cane by its shaft and made for the entrance. The door opened and Ozpin was about to step out, but stopped himself. He looked over his shoulder at Zacarias. "And for the record, what you did was what any Huntsmen would have done. Thank you."

And with that, the Headmaster left the room. Leaving the group of teachers with Zacarias.

The two groups stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments. Saying absolutely nothing to each other. It was really awkward.

Zacarias faked a cough. "So, uh, how're you guys doing?"

Glynda's stern expression returned. "Mr. Brown, you are severely injured, lying in a bed after waking up from serious injuries, and you're asking how we're doing?" So this is what Team RWBY meant when they said that she was similar to a very concerned mother when it was boiled down to its basics. "That is one of the stupidest things I have ever heard."

"She's right, you know," Port said. "That is quite the silly thing to ask, especially in your condition."

"Though, I am feeling quite alright. Thank you for asking," Oobleck said, receiving questioning looks from his colleagues. "What, he asked a question. There is nothing more annoying than an unanswered question."

"Ain't that the truth," Zacarias muttered to himself. "So, what did I miss?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," Port exclaimed. "What with how you managed to escape on your own with no outside help."

"Trust me, that is something even I'm having some trouble wrapping my head around that," Zacarias replied, attempting to scratch the back of his head with his left hand. Again, he was a little surprised when he couldn't do it.

When Glynda saw him attempt to move his arm, her stern expression was replaced by one of sympathy. That was the more motherly side showing. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you."

"Don't worry about it," Zacarias said. As he did, he looked down at his legs. "I've seen some things, entire worlds burning, people being slaughtered by Humans and Aliens, and just… a lot of stuff." Zacarias just shrugged. "Guess this is just another thing that's happened."

"Well, I wouldn't really recommend just ignoring it like that," Port began. "But you know, your missing arm reminds me of a story from my youth… It was roughly twenty years ago in a remote village a good distance from here. Not many know of it, but being the intuitive and resourceful young man that I was, I found the location. On my way there, however…"

His voice trailed off as he was nudged by Oobleck, who was looking at him over the tops of his glasses. "Peter, I do believe now is not the time for this. Mr. Brown needs time to recover. Perhaps you can tell him of your gallant tales later. But for right now, he needs rest."

Port deflated at this, looking towards the ground. "It seems nobody these days enjoys my tales anymore. I suppose I should just leave you to it then."

With that, the portly man left the room. Oobleck shook his head at his long-time colleagues antics. He turned and faced Mr. Brown. "I hope you feel better soon." And with that, the green haired professor rushed out of the room, leaving only Glynda and Zacarias.

"So, what did I miss?" Zacarias asked, sitting up in his bed. He was expecting details.

Glynda let out a small sigh and closed her eyes. "Well, for starters, the city was breached. Lives were lost."

"Really?" the surprised him. He'd spent the little time he had between the tour and sleeping to look over where he had appeared. Vale was an interesting city, to say the least. It was safe and secure behind tall walls, lined with soldiers and defences. If someone or something managed to break through, it must've been really well planned out. He'd have to look into it. "How'd it happen?"

"Team RWBY as well as Bart," Glynda began. "Were investigating White Fang activity in the Mountain Glenn expansion. When they found it, they discovered that the Fang were planning on using a train to breach Vale's defences through a system of abandoned subway tunnels. Grimm poured into the city."

Zacarias brought his hand to his chin. It was a well thought out plan, could easily get through the defences of the kingdom. If properly executed, the entire kingdom would fall. "And I'm guessing the plan failed?"

Glynda nodded. "Thanks to cooperation between multiple Huntsmen teams, it was contained. Thankfully, not many people were injured."

"Yeah, well I think it wasn't meant to happen today," Zacarias claimed, which Glynda raised an eyebrow to. It didn't add up. Why would they spend so much time creating something, and then use it on a random day? "Are there any big events going on soon?"

Again, Glynda nodded. "Yes, the Vytal Festival is occurring as soon as the first semester break is over." Glynda took a step closer. "What does this have to do with anything?"

Zacarias just shook his head. "Nothing, nothing… probably me just being paranoid… Though can you get me an appointment with Ozpin sometime soon. There are a few things I wanna talk to him about."

"Don't worry about that right now," Glynda said. "Just relax, you need time to recover from your injuries." There was a *PING* noise from her pocket. She reached into it and produced her Scroll. Opening the translucent screen and tapped a few times. A message popped up, though he had difficulty reading it since it was backwards. "I must be going. I hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you," Zacarias said as he watched her walk out the door. And once again, he was alone. "Suppose I can get some sleep…"

He leaned back into his bed and closed his eyes. Almost immediately, he fell asleep.

* * *

 **June 7th. 2548**

 **New Greece; Outskirts of Athens**

"RUN!" David cried out as himself, Kelly, and Zacarias sprinted down a wide alleyway between an old bowling alley and a little cafe that Kelly and David spent a lot of time in. Zacarias, not so much. He wasn't really a fan of coffee, what could he say.

What they were currently running from was something that would make anyone, even the most hardcore of people, crap themselves. Behind them was a way larger than average Hunter, it's armor a strange golden color covered in weird, glowing blue symbols. It's cannon was not the normal green and was instead a very deep shade of purple. It's eyes were glowing the same color as it slammed it's shield down onto the nearby wall, completely obliterating it.

They'd lost the rest of their group a while back to a large group of Brutes. One with a hammer literally painted a wall dark red with the former barkeep. The rest were torn limb from limb as the family ran.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Kelly yelled back at him as they rounded a corner. She still had her fireax on her, though it wouldn't do jack diddly squat against that thing.

"WHAT IS IT ANYWAY?" Zacarias asked as he aimed back with his pistol and shot at the thing. Most of the shots went wide but a few managed to hit the thing. Though that only seemed to piss it off more, as it came barreling towards them even faster, shield raised up and ready to strike.

"JUST KEEP RUNNING!" David yelled back. He reached into his pocket as he ran and pulled out the last plasma grenade he had been saving for a special occasion. He planned to use it as soon as they made it into the street.

A few seconds later and they were out of the alley and into the open street. They looked back and saw the thing as it began to slam it's shield onto them. But, before that chance even came, there was a loud *BANG* and a very large explosion were the thing had previously stood, showering the trio in heat.

The thing was launched back a fair distance into a building. A blue aura glowed around it and the atmosphere smelled of ozone.

"How's 90 millimeters of tungsten taste, you oversized can of worms?" a voice called out. The trio looked over and saw a man in the standard New Greece Defense Force uniform standing up from the cockpit of a Scorpion. A smile graced his features as he thought the thing defeated, but it disappeared as soon as the thing emerged from the building. A large blue bubble surrounding its form. "What, you want seconds?"

The thing only hummed loudly, slamming it's cannon onto it's shield as if challenging the tank driver.

"I'll take that as a yes!" The man shouted back as he ducked back inside. Before closing the hatch, he looked at the trio. "Y'all should probably get outta here! I'll keep this thing distracted! Get to the evac site, it's just north of here!"

The three only looked to the creature that was staring at them, daring them to try something. The three of them only turned back to the driver, Zacarias nodding, and they ran off into the distance.

The man in the tank flipped a switch, turning on the external speakers. "Come on, you ugly bastard! I'll blow you straight into the pit you crawled out of."

There was another loud explosion as well as a fizzling sound. Zacarias looked back to see that the thing's shield was glowing brighter than before, probably because it was almost about to overload. But the thing was closing fast and was almost on top of the tank.

Zacarias felt a tug on his arm and saw that Kelly was pulling him away from the scene. He resisted for a few seconds before turning and running with his brother and sister.

They headed north towards the extraction point like the man recommended. It didn't take long for them to find it though. It was an extremely large complex with walls at least seven times Zacarias' height. Lining the battlements of it were multiple large machine guns, rocket pods, and gauss cannons. Some were automated, though most were operated by people in case of an electromagnetic pulse. In the distance they could see a large, sleek white craft with green lines running across it rising into the sky. It was most likely full of civilians trying to escape the coming destruction.

Twisted and mangled bodies littered the outside of the wall, some Human and some Covenant. Bullet holes, craters, and scorch marks littered the ground as well as the occasional destroyed vehicle.

One of the people manning the wall, a woman, saw them approaching and immediately aimed her DMR at them. Upon realizing they were Human, she lowered and signalled to someone beneath her to open the a small hatchway on the main door. They didn't want to risk the whole operation by opening that.

The three people sprinted full force towards the entrance and barely made it in as plasma fire streaked overhead. Apparently they had chosen to arrive at the exact same time as a very large grouping of Covenant. Tanks, ghosts, banshees, the whole lot of 'em.

"Get to the evac ship!" a gruff voice called out to them as a man shut the door behind them. Plasma nearly struck his head.

In the distance, there was only one ship left and a lot of people that needed to squeeze onto it. David, Kelly, and Zacarias looked at each other and began to push their way through. People cursed at them and tried to start something occasionally, but saw that they had weapons on them and decided against anything.

That is until Zacarias felt something hard hit the back of his head. He fell to the ground and immediately sat up. He looked around and realized that he had lost his family. He attempted to stand up but the crowd was now all surging forwards as the craft opened it's door to admit people. He was stepped on and felt like he was going to die so he reached for his gun and aimed it at the ground. Pulling the trigger, there was *BANG* followed by people backing away from him. He immediately shot up and looked around, only to see his brother and sister boarding the ship without him. They were completely oblivious to the fact that he wasn't with them.

"Kelly! David!" Zacarias called out, trying to get their attention. And it worked. Sadly, as the duo turned around, the door began to close at a very rapid pace. Both of them went wide eyed and attempted to run out the door, only to be held back by one of the attendants.

"Zacarias!" Kelly called back, trying to wrestle her way out of the attendant's grip. She would've made it too, had the doors not closed.

"Get that bird outta here! We've got Covenant anti-aircraft Wraiths on approach!" the woman from before yelled into a headset. Almost immediately after saying that, the craft flew up into the air.

Naught five seconds later, six large green balls flew through the air and slammed into it. The outer plating melted as soon as the projectiles made impact, causing it to swerve in the air.

"Get a hold of her!" the woman cried into the headset.

There was no time to respond as more projectiles slammed into it. The craft tried to lift off into the sky and out of range, but it's leftmost engine gave out and the entire craft exploded in an enormous, fiery blaze.

Zacarias looked on in horror as his brother and sister were blown out of existence. His only family gone in an instant, reduced to nothing more than ash and bone.

"No…"

Debris rained down around him, some hitting civilians running away from the explosion. Gunfire barked from atop the battlements, spraying downwards onto whatever was attempting to breach the Evacuation Center.

No one knew if any help was coming. There was no sign of U.N.S.C. Forces coming to relieve them. It was just the EVAC center defense forces versus unending hordes of aliens.

* * *

Zacarias opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He needed to get out of his room. His legs were getting stiff and he needed to stretch.

Pulling his covers off, he slowly lifted himself up. He cracked his neck and pushed himself up. It took a little effort, but he managed to get up. He then took the IV out of his arm, letting it fall to the ground. Before removing the heart rate monitor, he shut it off so it didn't blare annoyingly.

He proceeded to crack his back and stretch his arm before heading over to the door.

Of course, the doctors and nurses of the hospital probably didn't want him walking around after waking up not four hours ago. But he was a Brown. And they didn't stay down for long, unless they were dead. Even then it took a lot.

He made his way to the door. But, as soon as he did, it opened with a _*Whoosh*_ .

In stepped General James Ironwood, who looked over the room with a critical gaze. After surveying the area, he stopped on Zacarias. Standing in the middle of the room in a white hospital gown.

Ironwood raised an eyebrow. "Are you supposed to be up right now?"

"... Yes…" Zacarias replied, nodding his head slowly.

"You know, usually I would yell," Ironwood said with a serious expression. Though it disappeared a moment later, replaced with a small smile. "Had I not done the exact same thing every time I was in a hospital."

Zacarias returned the smile. "I may just respect you a little more now."

Ironwood chuckle a little. "I suppose we did start off on the wrong foot." He extended his right arm out. "General James Ironwood of the Atlesian Military. A pleasure to meet you."

Zacarias took his hand in a firm grip and shook, staring him straight in the eyes. "Major Zacarias Brown of the United Nations Space Command. The pleasure is all mine."

The two let go of each other's hand. As soon as they did, Ironwood reached into his coat and pulled out a flask. "Do you drink?"

"Usually, no," Zacarias said. "But considering what's been going on lately, I could use some."

"I'll go get you a glass," Ironwood said, turning towards the entrance.

"Actually, I have one right over here," Zacarias said, stopping him. He turned and walked back to his bedside table. He picked up his glass, still full of water. Tilting his head back, he downed the entire thing. He gestured towards the General with the glass. "Full 're up."

The General obliged, filling the glass about halfway. When he was finished, he raised up the flask. "Cheers."

"Cheers," Zacarias replied, raising his glass.

Ironwood took a small sip, stopping after about a second. Zacarias, on the other hand, kept drinking. And drinking. And drinking until the entire glass was empty, similar to what happened to the water. When he was done, he wiped his mouth on his arm.

Ironwood stared at him with an incredulous look. "I thought you said you weren't into alcohol."

Zacarias flashed him a grin. "Yeah, well, I can still handle myself. When I went out drinking for the first time, I almost drank my father and brother under the table."

It was true. His brother had nearly collapsed on the ground asleep while his father swayed groggily from side to side. Zacarias, on the other hand, was just slightly woozy. He ended up calling his mother and having her pick them up, just to be careful.

"Now that we have the pleasantries out of the way," Ironwood's expression hardened. "I have a proposition for you."

Zacarias cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, and what would that be?"

"I'd like to give you a new arm," Ironwood said simply. "I know you most likely don't trust me entirely, what with our rather rude introduction to each other. But Atlesian prosthetics are some of the most highly rated pieces of equipment out there."

"And what do you want in return?" Zacarias asked. There was always a catch with these types of things. Nothing is ever truly free.

"Considering your background in engineering," Ironwood began, producing his Scroll from his pocket. "And where you come from, I am proposing a joint operation between the different Kingdoms and you. I want you to help us launch something outside of Remnant's atmosphere."

* * *

 **AN: And that's that. I'm really sorry if this chapter was bad. As always, please don't forget to leave a review. I'm always looking for a way to improve what I do. If you spot a mistake, I'll try to fix it when I can. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Reviews:**

 **joshua obryan 549  
**

 **1.) My lips are sealed. Your secret is safe between you, me, and whoever else decides to read the reviews.  
2.)Please don't break the fourth wall! I just got it fixed!  
3.) Thanks for that... Kinda screwed it up now, didn't I? Sorry!**

 **MarauderPrime12**

 **1.) She's an interesting character to say the least.**

 **PhoenixClaw2128**

 **1.) Thank you so much! Again, I'm really sorry that it took longer than it was supposed to.**

* * *

 **Alright, to leave you off this time:**

 **Thoughts and feelings about Season 5, Episode 1 of RWBY?  
(Please don't include spoilers, you know, just in case some people didn't watch it yet.)**

 **Hope to see you in the next chapter,**

 **-Knight's Ascendant**


End file.
